


I'm a 90's Nightmare.....

by RedSova



Series: Misplaced Souls [8]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And the Voices aren't Helping, Chaos Does What He Wants, Child Neglect, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fresh Has Issues, Fresh Hears The Voices in the Anti-Void, Fresh Thinks He's Subtle but He's Not, Fresh is Trying, Fresh needs a Hug, Fresh sees and can effect Coding, Fresh!Sans is a fusion of Fresh and a Misplaced Soul, God and Death Screwed Up, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiverse Travel, Omniverse Travel, Other, Panic Attacks, REtconned Goth's Cookies, References to Depression, SI!Fresh, SI!Fresh can see through the Monitors, Self-Insert, Separation Anxiety, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, The SI! has issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova
Summary: "The truth is, I'm not what you see. I'm nothing but the ghost of a memory. " -SI!Fresh!Sans
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Series: Misplaced Souls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005714
Comments: 66
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue- Birth of a 90’s Nightmare

_Here's a hard fact of life for you:_

  
_We **ALL** die in the end. There's no escaping it, no running, no hiding, no buying out way out. In the end, We ALL lose the game and Death collects his winnings for an unknown bet he had so patiently waited on. B_

_ut no one ever said Death was The End._

  
_Sure, for some it would be, but for others.....For others, there would be a new life, a new chance, and a new hope of playing the long game once more......_

  
_I **never** wanted this chance. _

  
_Hell, I didn't even want my first life and despite what many would believe, my death hadn't been an accident._

_I was so tired._

_Most days I found myself struggling just to get out of bed- what was the point?- as Life had become dull and grey and nothing I tried seemed to make it better. And trust me, I tried:_

_I saw a therapist who told me I should spend more time with my family......Hehe, good one. My whole family was already six feet under and had been such since I was twenty and I had no one to blame by myself for that._

_I talked to an acquaintance who suggested I spend more time with my friends.....What friends? All mine had died one after another in a series of accidents I doubted was even such._

  
_I even want to a Witch Doctor, suggested to me by a Co-worker though nothing she said made any sense as she claimed my Soul was eroding from the inside out and it wasn't something anyone besides myself could fix.......What the hell does that even mean?_

_After a while, I just gave up trying. Nothing was working and each failed attempt made life seem duller and duller, so I focused on my work instead. And for a while, things were okay as I played my part, but with each passing day, I found it harder and harder to do anything, but sleep. To be honest, I think a few people saw the signs- some people gave me uncomfortable looks, some of pity, some of understanding- but no one bothered to reach out and even if they did, I wasn't sure I would have accepted their help._

_Then came THE Day. Everything had just piled up until it had become too much and I had gone searching for a final solution._

_In the town, there was an old building that no one ever enters due to how unstable it was. City hall always claimed they were going to fix it, but never seemed to have the money to do so. It had seemed like a perfect place at the time: Rotten, Broken, and falling apart just like me; but I honestly didn't exact a kid to have beat me there._

_He was young- sixteen at the most- with tanned skin, dark hair containing purple highlights, and light blue eyes with the same hollowed look I always say in the mirror. Don't ask me how it happened, but somehow I went from coming here to take a leap of faith to try to talk a kid out of doing the same thing. Surprisingly enough, it seemed to be working._

_I remember offering him a hand and forcing myself to smile for the first time in years despite the pain that flared in my face at doing so. I remember feeling something light in my chest when one of those paint-stained hands reached for my own._

_Hehe...For a moment, I thought everything would be fine; but then Life reared its ugly head with a sharp ' **Crack** '' as the edge of the ledge the boy was standing on gave way. To be honest, I don't recall having moved so fast in years as my hand snaked around the boy's wrist and tossed him behind me onto the stable part of the collapsing roof...._

_Unfortunately, I myself wasn't on such, and down I went._

_For a brief moment, there was a feeling of excitement as I went falling through the air and then..... **CRACK**!_

_My body hit the ground and there was nothing but blinding pain. I must have blacked up because the next thing I remembered was opening my eyes to see the boy from the roof with a panicked expression screaming soundlessly into a cellphone._

**_Black._ **

_The distant sound of sirens, people in uniforms, too many cords, and a monitor._

_**Black**._

_A white hallway, blinding lights overhead, a mask being placed over my face._

_**Black**. _

_A room full of silver, gleaming equipment, Doctors running around, a monitor slowing down. I noticed the boy in the corner of the room with a nurse trying to rush him out and offered him a smile. He looked scared and horrified._

_**Black**._

_I did not wake again._

_Now let me be honest with you: I have no idea what the afterlife is like as I never got to go._

_You see, the first thing waiting for me after I died was two Deity's I now knew as God- my new enemy- and Death fighting over my soul to the point they almost tore the battered thing into pieces._

_So yeah, there was no afterlife for me._

_Only **Pain. Agonizing, unbearable pain** as my soul was torn into pieces by a man-child known as God trying to steal it from a stubborn Death. _

_Somewhere along the line, the two had gone from tugging my Soul into pieces into dropping me to fight each other, and then He came along._

_I don't remember too much about them due to the amount of pain I was in, but I do remember his hands- calloused yet gentle- as they carefully lifted my soul from the ground._

_"You poor child. What have they done to you?" I remember a voice-deep yet smooth, dark yet light- speaking softly as a finger gently pushed the pieces of my soul closer together._

_"You must be in so much pain," light seemed to admit from the man's- Deity's- hands as he curled them around my soul and suddenly it wasn't just the other's fingers holding me together, but some type of glowing field, "I could make it stop, but the Laws of your Multiverse, I can only interfere in the lives of my own children..... I don't suppose you want a new parent?"_

_To be blunt here, I didn't have a clue what the other was talking about. I couldn't see anything and I could barely keep a conscious mind above the pain, but I recognized enough to know he was offering to end the pain and so I agreed. Anything to make it stop._

_"Don't worry," I could almost hear the smile in the other's voice, "Your partner will hold you together."_

_Partner? There was a sense of confusion through the pain but the damaged soul only pulsed weakly in the Diety's hands._

  
_-and then I remember being dropped as the voices of God and Death- seeming to have finally taken notice of the third presence- screamed._

  
**_"CHAOS, DON'T!"_ **

  
_Too late._

_I was falling through some sort of rift and as I watched Images became words, words became letters, letters became numbers._

_I was Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_And all the while slowly unraveling as the Deity's magic begin to expand away from my soul._

_I remember being scared and trying to hold myself together through sheer will, but instead, my soul seemed to have thoughts of its own as it started to absorbed everything around it in an attempt to repair itself:_

_Coding, magic, whatever that energy the Deity-Chaos- had left coating my soul. It devoured it all and as I watched it began to change. Originally my Soul had been the shattered mess of two heart shapes: A large upside one with a smaller upside down one- but as I watched the smaller seemed to be absorbing the larger and everything else around it._

  
_When the larger one vanished, I found myself like a ghostly apparition- I could see my fingers, I could see my skin, and my hair in my eyes- but even that became to change...._

_I was almost like I was slowly glitching and with each time I did so, I slowly lost a bit more of myself until all I was staring at was solid bone._

_I screamed even as i felt Falling...._

_And Falling...._

_And Falling...._

_I don't really know how long I was falling, but I do remember watching as some of the untouched code my soul hadn't absorbed changed before my eyes- did I even have eyes anymore?- The magic that had escaped my soul earlier helping it along as it formed into something small and purple._

_I could only stare at it as we continued to fall in synch together and then the center of it opened to show a large red eye with yellow circles acting like a rim that gave me a bad_

_feeling as its gaze locked onto my own._

_I wanted to run, but I couldn't. All I could do was fall deeper and deeper into whatever hell this way, so I went with Plan B._

_Slowly raising a boney hand, I offered a forced smile, "Yo."_

_Bad idea...Very bad idea. The thing was fast, I would give it that. One moment I was just waving awkwardly at it and the next purple appendage was wrapped tightly around my wrist and yanking me closer. There was a brief moment of fear as I tried to yank myself free- tugging and pulling, trying to push myself back. I wasn't sure why but something in me was screaming not to let it near- but the more I tried the more appendages it latched onto me with...._

_Before I knew it, I was staring at the strange creature eye to eye. There was a peaceful moment of nothing but silence as neither of us dared to blinked as we fell further and further down._

_And then it lunged._

_Though they would never be heard, screams echoing throughout the Coding of a Just Forming Multiverse as its first true inhabitant came into existence._

"And that's how I was born," A brightly colored skeleton finished his story as he smiled upwards towards the Young Voice of a child as his glasses flashed between the words _'Ep-ic'_ and ' _Rig-ht?'._

 _ **I don't know,**_ The small voice of a child echoed from above, _ **It sounds like it hurt.**_

"Oh, it did," the brightly colored skeleton nodded in agreement, "The first time always hurts, Kiddo, and it's not like we could communicate with each other than so there was no way to warn her about what needed to be done."

_**Does it still hurt?** _

"Nah, Kid," the wording on black glasses swiftly changed to _NO-PE_ as the skeleton shot a pair of finger guns towards the white abyss that served as the ' _Ceiling_ ', "It stopped hurting once we were whole."

_**So its kind of like getting a shot. They always hurt for a moment, but Momma says it's to stop me from hurting more and once the pain goes away the doctor gives me a sucker for being good.** _

"Exactly."

 _ **But....**_ The child hesitated as though trying to pick their words carefully and through the monitor above the brightly dressed skeleton could see them nibbling on their bottom lip in a nervous gesture, _ **If you two are sharing a body, who gets control?**_

Chuckling softly, the skeleton reached up to adjust the bill of his hat, "Both of us kiddo."

_**Both?** _

"Yep," The skeleton popped the ' _P_ ' as he leaned back onto his wheelies, "We're kind of like a Symbiote fusion, I guess. I need her and she needs me, but when we're together there is no me or her, just us.... Does that make sense?"

_**.....So...you're like best friends?** _

Hehe, cute. It was always amusing to hear the words of a child try to symbolize their state of being, "Yep, we're best friends to the Max Kiddo. You'll never find a relationship as strong as ours. Speaking of which, Don't you have your first day of Second Grade in the morning, Kiddo? Shouldn't you be off to bed?"

_**But-** _

"No, buts. You need rest if you're going to make a best friend as we have."

_**....You think I can?** _

"Of course," A large smile split their face into two as they offered the slightly hopeful child a thumbs up that was reflected back by their glasses, "You're so Radical that I'm positive the next time I see you, you'll have tons of new friends to talk about."

As the skeleton watched a large smile split the child's face in half as their dark eyes glimmered with hope and determination. 

_**Alright,**_ the child nodded causing their dark curls to bounce against their shoulders, _**Good Night, Fresh.**_

"Night, Kiddo."

It was only when the monitor disappeared did the neon-colored skeleton known as Fresh permitted their smile to drop into something more natural for them while their glasses settled back into their casual _'YO-LO'_ state of existence. 

_'She's never coming back,_ ' the soft voice of their partner whispered to him into the back of his mind causing him to nod his head in agreement as he skated around the empty white void. 

"I know, Her mother's worried about her new online friends, so she's putting a child lock on their PC first thing in the morning."

_'Then why pretend?'_

Sighing softly, he shoved his hands into their front pocket as they skated further into the Anti-Void, "Did you really want the last memory we have of that child to be of her crying over losing a friend or smiling over the thought of having new ones?"

He's not all that surprised when Fresh doesn't respond. Despite the two having been fused together for going on ten years their partner never had emotions before becoming Them and therefore didn't understand the ones they shared thanks to Her. 

_'....Did you mean it when you told them we are friends?'_

_Really? That's what his partner chose to focus on?_

Adjusting their headphones around their neck, Fresh allowed his smile to grow, "We share a body, share a mind, share memories, thoughts, dreams, and very existence. I think you're well past the Friend stage. "

If anything, He couldn't help but feel as though he had undermined his relationship with Fresh by only dubbing the other as only a ' _Friend_ ' even if he used the term _'Best Friend'_ to do so, but he really hadn't wanted to explain their complicated relationship to a child. matter of fact, He didn't want to explain their relationship to anyone seeing how he wasn't even sure how to say:

_Oh yeah, I share an existence with a Soul Eating Parasite Virus created by the Multiverse's Very Coding and The Deity Chaos for the Sole Purpose of keeping us both alive and would be completely emotionless if not for piggybacking off of my own. Oh, no need to worry. He only destroyed only three of the Four AUs currently in existence and devoured the souls of their Sans in what was obviously self-defense. Promise._

_Yeah.....Anyone else see a looney bin in their future if they tried to explain that?_

Shaking their head to dismiss the strange mental imagines, Fresh reached for their headphones and flickered on the volume as they continued to mindlessly skate in a random direction. 

  
_'...You're my best friend too, Sans.'_

  
Despite how empty the words sound, Sans couldn't stop himself from widening their smile. For Fresh, that confession was probably the closest they would ever come to an actual admittance of sincerity so they would take what they could get. 

  
**_~X~X~X~X_ **

  
If they were, to be honest, their Multiverse was rather boring as it was still within its developing stage and thus only One World currently existed:

  
_Undertale._

  
Now, this normally wouldn't be a problem for the neon-colored skeleton, but since it the world was still in its developing stage, it was still locked down and inaccessible from the outside. So.... _Fresh tended to cheat._

  
It was nothing personal, but there was only so long someone could wonder the endless white abyss known as the Anti-Void while talking to themselves and The Voices, before even that became repetitive. So they just went on a short vacation for a while every now and then. 

  
Tucking their skateboard under their arm, Fresh snapped his fingers together and disappeared within a rainbow cloud that somehow managed to spell out _'Fresh Poof'- What? They had a lot of time to practice their magic and nothing to do, so why not have a bit of fun-_ only to reappear outside a cottage in another Multiverse's Anti-Void.   
Knocking lightly on the front door, they waited for a moment, but when no one answered decided to let themselves in. The cozy cottage looked exactly as it did the first time he appeared here, so he had no issues locating the kitchen and more importantly:

  
_His Prize._

  
_Cookies._

  
They sat innocently on a kitchen counter, steam still rising from the tray, as a mouth-watering scent filled the room. Reaching into their jacket pocket they pulled out a couple of gold coin and dropped them onto the counter before grabbing the tray of cookies and dumping its content into their phany pack while keeping a hold of one to nibble on.

  
To be honest, they really didn't need the cookies as they did nothing for them, but make their tastebuds dance, yet they didn't care as these's weren't just any cookies.

These cookies had been made by an Eternal child with a talent for baking and therefore worth every gold coin he parted with just to taste one. 

  
Munching on their cookie, they made their way towards a bookshelf as their eyes guided over multiple titles ranging from the Basics of Soul to the Complicatation of Rewriting an AUs Coding, but none of that interested him. Instead, his fingers clutched around a book titled:

  
_'The Pop-Up Book of Sans. An Idiots Guide on Understanding AUs and Which You Should Avoid.'_

  
It was a rather cute book and something he had read a dozen times already, but he found he enjoyed the humor of the book as it insulted both the Sans in the book and the Reader's intelligence. 

  
Settling down on the nearest couch, the neon-colored skeleton relaxed as he prepared for another long day of reading and trying to explain things to Fresh once more. 


	2. Chapter One: A Day in the Life of a 90's Nightmare

_**Don't worry, -** _

Pausing in the midst of a section of Nightmare!Sans, Fresh glanced upwards towards the ceiling where the voice had originated from only to find themselves staring at a smaller than normal and therefore even more adorable version of Underswap!Sans.

_An Avatar._

It wasn't their first time seeing one of them, but this one was different than the faceless others from their own Anti-Void. This one actually had proper Coding giving it shape....Coding that matched that of this Multiverse which in turn indicated this was a Major Power in this Multiverse. 

It made the part of them that was Fresh stand on edge, but he couldn't sense any ill intention from the other, so he sent a wave of ' _Calm_ ' through their bond as it continued speaking. 

_**-Retconned leaved the cookie for visitors made ever fresh.-** _

For a brief moment, the corner of the smile twitched further upwards at the subtle pun as they settled their body back into the couch's cushions. 

_**-Just remember not to damage the house, or you'll have retconned go Fell......even you wouldn't escape unscathed.** _

"No problem, Broski."

They had no real intention of causing trouble here. After all, a Radical monster like themselves knew how to respect the basic manners of common courtesy unlike some Multiversal Traveling parasites' they knew. 

_'But didn't we ignore them when we entered the house without being invited?'_

"Sshh, Fresh," They whisper to their partner as though trying to hide some AU Shattering Secret, "They don't need to know that."

_'Really now?'_

"Yep," He popped the ' _P_ ' as he lifted his book back to blocking his face, "Think about it. This Multiverse obviously has some type of Guardian keeping an eye on it, so they probably knew the moment we entered. So they knew we arrived at this crib when we did and still let us enter instead of locking the crib down. Therefore we had permission."

_'....I don't think that's how that works, Sans.'_

"Sure it is," their smile widens as they wave a hand in a dismissive manner, "Right?"

He glances to where the Avatar had been, only to find it and the monitor it had been on has disappeared.... 

_Oh well,_ they shrugged focusing their attention back onto another interesting fact about the Sans dubbed Nightmare, those things never lasted long after delivering their messages anyways. 

Fresh doesn't make a sound, though he could feel the other looking through their eye sockets as they turn a page only to find an image similar to themselves: This Universe's Fresh. 

There's not much written on their counterpart and he was one of the many other Fresh Sans they had yet to meet, but only because his Fresh didn't think it was a smart idea to visit any of the other Fresh Sans who weren't reincarnated like them. 

His partner doesn't say it, but he catches a brief mental image from the other about Those other Fresh Parasites deciding to use him as an All You Can Eat Buffet- of those parasites tearing him to pieces just to get his Soul while Fresh is either dusted or helpless to stop them. Of him being locked up in his own mind of nothing but constant agony and despair while those others would run around pretending to be him.....-but Sans isn't worried. 

Those delusions are nothing but that:

_Delusions._

They're Fresh's mind running off of his piggybacked emotions and unfortunately lacking onto a sense of fear. Sans himself does not feel the same way. Every time he sees a new Fresh in the Multiverse, he wants to meet them and understand them. He's not afraid like Fresh, because he has Faith in Fresh and himself. As long as they had each other, they would be fine, but Fresh doesn't see this, and talking about it only puts them both in a bad mood. 

  
So he bites the metaphorical bullet and avoids most of the other Freshes. 

It was a shame really, but he valued his partner more than his own curiosity. 

_'Someone's coming,'_ Fresh whispers in the back of their mind as their eyesockets drift towards the nearest clock. 

**_Funk._ **

It was about time for the Eternal Child to return home. There's a brief moment of silence before they spring to their feet while brushing a finger of magic over the page they stopped on- _It was dangerous to use their magic like a bookmark, as it would make locating them easier should the Goth ever never noticed or if he did he never came looking for them. So they deem it safe-_ before carefully placing it back on the shelf and ensuring there wasn't so much as a crumb on the couch. 

'The books not in fully,' Fresh points out, but he can hear the doorknob beginning to turn and there's no time left to fix it. If they stay any longer they're going to get caught.

_'You could just stay and actually talk with him. It might do you some good to have someone else to talk to besides myself and the Voices.'_

His partner has a good point and they both know it, but he's not ready. 

In the whole of their existence, they had met exactly three Sans and had devoured all three of the Sans' Souls before destroying their AUs before naming the whole matter as _'The Incident That Will NEVER Be Spoken Of'._

And Sure, he didn't like those Sans as they made him uncomfortable and wouldn't listen or respect his boundaries and kept pushing- _They all tried to separate them, tried to pry them apart, and wouldn't listen when they wanted to stop them. They had the nerve to act like they were 'Helping' them when in reality they were hurting them-_ until something in him snapped, but he liked the Eternal Child despite having never met him in person. 

This Multiverse's Goth seemed like a Good Skeleton: He made delicious cookies, he had amusing books and made Fresh's favorite- _only_ \- blanket.

_'You mean the one you stole.'_

"He threw it away. Finders Keepers."

That had been a strange day. When they had arrived the Eternal Child had still been within his home instead of out like normal and so they had spent hours hiding before the child came out with a box holding one of the brightest Colored and Fluffiest looking blankets either of them had ever seen. 

The other had taken the box and put it next to a trashcan both were certain hadn't been there before while speaking a bit loudly about how he had messed up on a stitch in it and now had to toss the whole thing in the trash, before leaving it there. So obviously, Sans had snatched it- _box and all-_ before poofing themselves back into their own Multiverse. 

_...Strangely enough, they never did find the mess up the kid spoke about or figured out why there were cookies bagged in the bottom of the box._

_Click._

The sound draws them from their thoughts as bright exclamation marks cover the lenses of their glasses only to be swiftly replaced by two bold words: 

_**THE - KID!** _

Panicking, they Poof themselves straight out of the Multiverse and back into their own. When the rainbow-colored smoke clears, they back in their own multiverse next to a large size box with a comforting rainbow-colored blanket folding inside it. Groaning softly, they can feel the tension leaving their shoulders now that there was no chance of the Kid appearing before climbing inside the box themselves. 

"That was close," They mumble as they curl up in a ball and pull the cover over their head to block out of the whiteness of their Anti-Void.

Next time they would have to expand their sensory magic a bit further to ensure they actually sensed The Kid before he was seconds from walking in on them. 

_It never even crosses their mind for there **NOT** to be a next time. _

  
_**~X~X~X~** _

_They're bored._

_So very bored._

In the Anti-Void there isn't much to do, but watch- _watch but never interact, see but never touch, wonder but never be able to ask....Hehe....It was Maddening at times-_ as life plays out in Undertale. They sigh softly watching as a teenage Gaster tired and failed to ask their crush- _a fire monster by the name of Grillby-_ to watch the stars with him. 

_It was cute._ Sure, they could admit that, but this was just another repeat of the last fourteen attempts. Gaster would sputter and stutter over his own words, Grillby would become concerned for his childhood friend, somewhere along the line Grillby would move just a bit too close to the flustered skeleton monster and gaster-

**THUD!**

-and Gaster would faint leaving Grillby to panic over his obviously 'sick' friend. 

_'I think you should get a refund.'_

"You have to pay to get a refund, Fresh," Sans pointed as he closed their eyes and hurdled further into the bright monsterity that was their blanket, "This is just a free show."

_**~X~X~X~** _

_**Fresh! Fresh!** _

"Yeah, Broski?" They questioned as their skull peeked up from under their cover so it could turn towards the 'Ceiling' above their head. 

_**Why did you leave Gold behind at Goth's? Wouldn't it have been better to just take the cookies since no one was there to stop you?** _

"Nah, Bro," They stifle a yawn into their hand as another waved dismissively at the air as though trying to rid themselves of a foul order, "That's called Stealing and only an Unradical Radhole would steal from a Child."

Humming softly, they adjusted their glasses as the lenses flashes _'Not - Cool'_ towards the voice, "As for why I left the gold.... Well, you pay for your own food, don't you? The kid makes the food, I eat the food, and then I leave Gold so he can go buy supplies to replace the supplies I ate while there. And since I left more gold than the market value of cookies, that meant the Goth would have money to spend on himself which would put him in a good mood. And if he was in a good mood, The Goth would be more likely to bake more cookies that I could then eat on my next visit, so it was a Win-Win-Win situation."

_Nothing too complicated about that._

_**But where did the gold come from? Gold doesn't exist in the Anti-Void and you can't enter Undertale.** _

  
"I got a bit of it from _The Incident That **NEVER** Happened_," He shrugged casually as he stood, letting his blanket fall into the box at his feet, "The rest of it was formed from the Multiverse's Coding. "

_**So you can create Real Gold on a whim?** _

"Yep," Though technically speaking they could create more than just gold. All they had to do was access the part of them that was the Multiverse's Coding and imagined whatever they wanted and their Multiverse would turn it into reality.

_But using such magic was tricky and it wasn't like their Special Ability came with a Guide Book to help them along. After all, a person's imagination was a dangerous place to be- especially if one wrong thought could turn it into reality- even for someone as Radical as themselves._

So they tended to avoid using their Special Ability even if it technically could make their life easier in the long run. 

_**....And yet you're living in a box?** _

"Hey!" They shouted as the phrase _'Insu-lted'_ flashed across their glasses, "I have you know its a very nice box. It fits both me and my blanket in it and I can seal it shut whenever I want to."

And to be honest, neither of them felt as though they needed much else besides that. Just a small place _\- somewhere warm and saf_ e- where they could hide for those moments they weren't as bright and radical as normal. 

_**Fresh!Sans,**_ another Voice spoke up sounding concerned, I need to know. _**H**_ _ ** _ave_ you ever eaten anything besides Retconned Goth's Cookies and those three Sans' Souls?**_

"Errr.....I plead the Fifth?" 

_'No, we haven't.'_

The traitorous whisper came from the back of their mind as their glasses flashed 'Not-Cool' despite both of them already knowing each other's opinion on the matter. Refusing to go deeper into the matter, Sans leaned back onto the wheels of their heelies, "Welp, it's been fun guys, but it's time for us to go."

Shooting a pair of finger guns towards the white void around them, they winked despite knowing no one could see, "Places to go. Multiverse's to visit. Bye."

Without another word, the neon-colored skeleton disappeared into a rainbow-colored cloud, leaving their closed box to await their return. 

_**.....No wonder they didn't to meet Retconned face to face. Gothy would have heard their Soul screaming the moment he laid eyes on them and refused to let them leave while in such a state of being.** _

_**They probably deserve it. I mean, didn't you hear them? They ate THREE Sans' Souls. What if they tried eating Goth's?** _

_**I don't think they did it on purpose-** _

_**How do you EAT a SOUL on ACCIDENT?!** _

_**Maybe we should tell Goth or someone-** _

_**No. Let the Parasite continue doing as it pleases. If we're lucky it'll drop dead before Undertale ever reaches the Canon Timeline.** _

_**But-** _

_**Doesn't matter-** _

_**-Can't feel properly anyways-** _

_**-Used to be Human-** _

_**Keyword: Used to be. Its not anymore. It's just a disgusting parasite hiding in the system-** _

  
_**~X~X~X~** _

If they were, to be honest, neither Sans nor Fresh really liked the Voices so when they randomly poofed themselves out of their Multiverse, It had been just that:

_Randomly_. 

They had no thought as to where they were going on any proper destination in mind. All they wanted to do was be literally anywhere else except where they were. And thus, the vast Omniverse supplied. 

' _Beautiful_ ,' was their shared thought as they stared upon the bright rainbow-colored city before then, yet something was off. According to the Coding, this was supposed to be a Monochrome Soulmate Universe...

_Welp wasn't their problem._

If anything, they rather preferred the city like this: Bright colors, bright hopes, and bright lights instead of the constant depression that seemed to fill the other Monochrome Soulmate AUs of this Multiverse. Smiling brightly, they shoved their hands into their jacket pockets and decided to take a stroll down the Radical City the Coding had dubbed _'The City of Color'._

  
....

....

_'Faster. Faster. Faster'_

Fresh whispered to themselves in the back of their mindscape as they skateboarded down the City's Main street before suddenly leaning towards the side causing their skateboard to head down the nearest back alleyway. Jumping off their skateboard, they tucked it under their air before diving behind a set of concrete stairs and all the while the sound of police sirens filled the air only seconds before the screeching of tires and the smell of burning rubber on asphalt filled the air. 

Seconds later, a squad of Police Cars rushed by the 90's styled skeleton's hiding place.

Now you're probably wondering how this happened and to be honest, so was Fresh and neither of them knew. One moment they had been appreciating the fine, brightly colored graffiti on the side of a building, and the next thing they know someone was trying to arrest them for ' _vandalizing the city'._

And alright, they'll admit: _Had they gotten here first they probably would have done just that_ , but they didn't and therefore were innocent. Not that the Cops seemed to believe them, so they did the only thing they could:

_"Look," they had pointed behind the officer, "A lunatics about to jump."_

_The moment the officer's gaze had turned away from them, they had grabbed their skateboard and jumped off the side of the bridge they had been standing on to get a better look at the painting details....._

_What? They did say a Lunatic was about to jump. They just never said where the lunatic was._

_Twisting so that they landed on their skateboard, they had taken off like a bat straight out of Hell while the Officer' shouting followed them. And thus a city-wide chase was born._

And now a city-wide chase was finally coming to an end. 

Sighing softly, the two came to an agreement to get out of the city- _and preferably this whole AU_ \- while they could before they actually did end up arrested for a crime they never committed. Tucking their skateboard under their arm, they disappeared into a rainbow-colored cloud of smoke. 

Only to reappear in a room with a half-naked skeleton dancing on a pole. Feeling a sense of alarm as their glasses flashed ' _Sinning-Run'_ they quickly shot the other skeleton- _a Lust, but not just any Lust but a Lust in Heat according to its Code-_ a pair of finger guns. 

"Sorry, Bruh. Wrong AU," Before disappearing into another rainbow cloud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'The Incident That Never Happened'
> 
> Due to the fact they lived in the Anti-Void for the first couple of years of their existence, I'm a 90's Nightmare! Fresh originally didn't wear 'YO-LO' Shades all Fresh! Sans are trademarked since They were always alone beside each other.  
> When the first four AU's formed -Undertale and three separate AUs- Fresh! Sans decided to visit the three they could out of curiosity and not at all due to being lonely...Honest!
> 
> Unfortunately, these were 'Good' Sans AUs, who took one look at the cracked Soul in one eye socket and Fresh's eye in the other and decided to 'Save' the 'Unfortunate' Sans that was obviously being controlled by some sort of body stealing creature. 
> 
> This didn't end well Since Fresh! Sans is a fusion and they were technically trying to tear one being into pieces. The SI! tried to defuse the situation, but those Sans weren't listening as they believed it was the creature- in this case- Fresh trying to trick them. 
> 
> Fresh! Sans snapped. Plain and simple, the three Sans' actions triggered the Main Instinct of the Parasite Virus that is Fresh, which if you remember correctly Was to protect and preserve both of their existences. 
> 
> They ended up devouring the Souls of all Three Sans and destroying their AUs as they had been deemed a 'danger' to their existence.
> 
> Their YO-LO Glasses was a gift from Chaos who decided it was best to stop this from happening again by hiding their eyes. The only way they can be removed is if Fresh! Sans removes them or someone with pure/actually good intentions towards Fresh! Sans.
> 
> *Fresh’s Worries
> 
> Remember, Normal Fresh Parasites can’t feel emotions. This one only does because they’re part of a fusion and piggybacking off the SI!s. Despite them having ten years to adjust from their first fusion to now, Emotions are still new to it. 
> 
> Now that doesn’t mean it’s overreacting. As I just said, Normal Fresh Parasites are incapable of emotions and only care about their own survival. 
> 
> Therefore to them, this SI! Fresh! Sans would look like an All you can Eat Buffet since not only can their Soul feed them but it suffers no side effects from doing so. 
> 
> It’s not too much of a stretch to believe that instead of swapping Host every couple of months, the Fresh Parasite might decide it wants just one eternal host. 
> 
> And unlike the SI! Parasite Virus of a partner, they weren’t created with the sole purpose of stabilizing and protecting them. They would probably take over the body completely and leave feed off the Soul without a care for their host. 
> 
> Fresh knows this as its exact,y what he would have done if in their place and That’s why he doesn’t want the SI! to meet any other Fresh!Sans besides the ones they deem safe.


	3. Chapter Two: Waiting Patiently for the World to Begin

  
Despite what many would assume, not all Omniverses were safe to visit. Sure, a lot of them were fun and unique but some of them were dangerous for a being like themselves, but Fresh had found it was these Mutliverse AUs that held the most wonderful treasures if one was willing to risk the danger. 

Which was how the neon-colored fusion found themselves roller skating through a Zombie Apycolyspe as they avoided both the Infected and the Survivors that would no doubt try ' _helping_ ' or try ' _guilting_ ' them into helping them.... 

_Thanks, but no thanks._

it wasn't their fault Monsters here couldn't use magic- _They hadn't written the Code of this multiverse-_ nor was it their fault that they could as they weren't bound by the rules of this reality. In the beginning, they had tried to be subtle about their differences... Well, as subtle as a neon-colored skeleton skateboard down Main Street could be-but it was just bad luck this AU's Sans had seen him using magic and tried recruiting them. 

It didn't work in the end as they had fled back to their Multiverse- _after dropping a box of supplies in a safe location as payment for what they took-_ only... When they had returned it wasn't just this AU's Sans trying to recruit them in helping. So now they had to play a city-wide game of Hide-n-Seek every time they came here to collect something new. 

Nodding in satisfaction with their current haul, they reached into their phany pack and dropped a knee-high box at their feet for their current stalkers to haul back home before disappearing into a cloud of rainbow smoke. 

When the smoke cleared there was nothing but darkness. Humming in time with the music playing from their headphones, they stretched out their senses in search of the Soul they were looking for before starting to walk in their direction. 

"Hey kiddo," They speak in greeting when they finally spot the only other source of color within their Void, but there's no answer. They're not surprised as there is never an answer since the Goth before them seems to always be asleep when they visit. 

Shrugging, they open their phany pack and reach instead pulling out their treasure hall from the previous Multiverse, "I got you some new books to read. I found these in a Zombie Apycolse Multiverse and figured no one would miss them since they just left them there to rot. Hehe, though I may have gone a bit overboard when I swiped their whole library but figured it was better to bring them to someone who would appreciate them properly instead of letting the roof cave in on them"

They're rambling again, but they don't really care as they despite another book onto an ever-growing pile surrounding the sleeping Eternal Child, "Look, I also visited REtconned and got you some cookies to eat.... Though I still don't have you a proper house, but not to worry. I grabbed one of those Magical tents from a weird AUs where my counterpart is Hosted inside a Harry Potter."

They pause for a moment as question marks flare across their glasses, "Do you even know how to pitch a tent?"

There is no answer, but it doesn't bother them. 

_'We could always pitch it for them,'_ Their partner suggests after a long moment of the silence dragging on. 

Grinning widely, they nod their head in agreement, "Right. Not to worry Gothy, Your Radical Hommie Fresh here will help."

Surprisingly enough setting up a magical tent is easier than an actual one. All they have to do is set it in place and then let Magic do its thing. Glancing towards the child at their feet their shades fall blank as they glance from the inside of the tent to the kid sleeping on the ' _floor_ ' of the Void. 

_'We're going to have to touch him, aren't we?_ ' Their partner questions as they glance once more from the child on the floor towards the tent with an actual couch and bedroom the other could be sleeping on instead. They don't answer as colorful periods flash across their glasses while their smiles in favor of a thoughtful frown. They didn't want to leave the Goth on the ground like yesterday's trash, but was it really okay to touch the other without his permission? 

Shaking their head, they find themselves kneeling down, "It'll only be for a second."

The moment the bones of their hands make contact with the other, Fresh finds themself half tempted to drop the other as what feels like a hundred pins and needles stab into the bone making contact with bone. Gritting their teeth, they try to shove aside the feeling in favor of adjusting their hold so they're only touching cloth before rushing inside the tent. 

They don't quite make it to the bedroom, but there's a conveniently placed couch that's much closer for them to place the child on before withdrawing their hands and backing away to what they deem a safe distance before scrubbing their hands roughly against the fabric of their pants to rid themselves of the pins and needles feeling in their bones.

"We're fine. We're fine." 

They mumble to themselves in reassurance as they take a soothing breathe and plaster their smile back onto their face. It's easy to fall back into character as they slip the Goth a pair of finger guns, "Sorry about that, Bruh. We planned to deposit you into your new bed but ten years without any physical contact kind of messed with our heads too much for us to make it that far."

  
Talking another breathe as their glasses flashed back to their casual _'YO-LO'_ state, they turned their gaze towards the pile of books and cookies outside the tent. Snapping their fingers they poof the books onto the dining room table and the cookies onto a plate next to the small kitchen sink. 

"Whelp, Kiddo." They begin as they lean back onto the wheels of their heelies, "I think that's everything."

_Cookies. Books. A form of shelter from the Void._

Even when they tried neither of them could think of anything else this Goth would require besides a friend or someone to talk to and unfortunately, they couldn't be either. Even if they tried, they would probably just make things worse, so they do little things to help make the other's existence a bit more peaceful instead. 

REtconned could probably help this Goth- _he was sort of like a Guardian of Goths-_ but then they would not only have to meet the other face to face but also explain exactly how they found this Goth in the first place.

.... _..Yeah._.. For some reason, they had the feeling telling Retconned that they jumped inside a Void for any reason was a bad idea.

_'Maybe we could just leave an anonymous letter?'_

"A very anonymous letter," Sans agreed while nodding their head to the beat of their music. 

Deeming their work here finished, Fresh! Sans disappeared into a rainbow-colored cloud as they poofed themselves straight out of the Void. 

  
_**~X~X~X~X~** _

  
_**-DARED TO TOUCH A GOTH WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS-** _

_**-Worthless Bastard-** _

_**-Too Much of A Coward to Even Help a Child-** _

Smiling their usual smile, Sans reached up and pulled their headphones over where their eyes should be and turned the volume up full blast. 

_**-DON"T YOU DARE IGNORE US YOU MISTAKE-** _

_**ARE YOU LISTENING TO US?!** _

  
_**TAKE OFF THOSE DAMN HEADPHONES!** _

  
_**YOU SHOULD LEARN TO LISTEN TO YOUR BETTERS PARASITE OR YOU WON'T LIKE THE END RESULTS-** _

_Yeah....No thanks._

  
Pressing their hands over their headphones so they were flat against their skull, Fresh proceeded to practically scream along with the song his magic had chosen to play so to completely drown at the Voices, "I have no friends, but that's okay. I don't need them anyway. I do my best all on my own and I just rather be alone, rather be alone. "

_**-You be quiet SI! Fresh is infinitely better then most version of Fresh-** _

_**YOU DAMN PARASITE, HOW DARE YOU-** _

_ **-Also goth was so cute making fresh that blanket like he did have a very nice day after all-** _

_ **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD?!?! WE'RE TYING TO HELP YOU BE A BETTER BEING AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK US-** _

"I have no friends and that's a sign. I don't need to pass the time." 

_**FRESH!!!!** _

_**FRESH!!!!** _

_**FRESH!!!!** _

_**PARASITE!!** _

"I have no friends. I don't need anybody's hand to hold at night. As long as I'm with me I'll be alright. "

_**~X~X~X~** _

_**hey Fresh** _

They glance upwards hearing their name being called only to spot the adorable Blueberry Avatar from REtconned's Multiverse behind a monitor above their skull. Grinning, they wave a hand towards the 'ceiling' and their newest guest. 

"Hey, Broski, Long time no see."

**_Retconned Has some new books you'll enjoy and more cookies <3 _ **

Their skull jerked to the ceiling as their smile widened slightly and the phrase ' _Rea-lly?'_ flashed across their glasses. ** _New books and fresh cookies?!_** If they didn't know better, they would assume Retconned was trying to lure them back to his home, but seeing as the Enteral Child likely didn't even know about their visits Fresh doubted it. 

Humming softly, they pretended to be in deep thought as they tapped a finger against their chin, "I suppose we could come by and visit again. We needed to leave him a letter anyways.... Which reminds me, did you know you have a Goth trapped in your Omniverse's Void?"

There's no answer, but they don't expect one. After all, those beings lived in a different plane of existence so there was no telling how time differed for them. Standing, they pretended to dust off non-existent dirt from their pants before flashing the Avatar a large smile. 

_**Also, he like meeting various versions of Fresh Its Epic he avoids, as they want to keep him, for his cookies.** _

"Right," they nodded their skull in understanding, "If we see any Epics while there, We'll yeet them out of the Anti-Void for him. "

They make no promises about actually meeting REtconned face to face though as they know themselves well enough to know they'll probably poof themselves back into their own Omniverse should they Eternal Child actually show. 

It was nothing personal against the other, they just weren't ready for a Skull-to-Skull meeting. 

Giving the fading Avatar a thumbs up, Fresh permitted their smile to grow large enough to split their skull in two, "Thanks for the Radical heads up, Hommie. We'll be sure to drop right in once the kiddo leaves."

_'But the Goth has already left his home...'_

"Exactly."

And with those final words, they finally poof themselves clear out of their Omniverse and straight into the kitchen of Retconned Goth's home. Following their usual pattern, they drop a handful of gold on the counter before shipping the whole platter and heading towards the other's makeshift library. There are so many new- interesting- titles and subjects just waiting for them to devour their knowledge, but they force themselves to choose only one instead of plucking them all. 

Despite what people would think, It's easier said than done. Right at the moment, Fresh! Sans was standing before the bookshelf holding two books titled: _'So You Have the Powers to Shape Reality. An Idiots Guide to NOT Accidentally Destroying Your Omniverse_ ' and _'Ten Thousand Jokes to Get Yourself Out of Any Awkward Conversations'_ as the two mentally debated which one they should read. 

_'Obviously, it should be the Idiots Guide,'_ Fresh pointed out, but Sans wasn't so sure. 

Sure, it would be rather useful to know how to control their Special Ability enough not to create some endless Nightmare Realm or Accidentally Destroy their Omniverse, but on the other hand:

_Jokes._

And not just any jokes, but jokes to avoid awkward conversations. Sans was certain this would be useful information to have in the future once their Multiverse properly formed and actually had other inhabitants they could interact with. 

_'Sans put down the joke book_ ' Fresh's voice was slow as their hand loosened its grip on the Joke book only to tighten a moment later. 

"But it's useful."

_'Not if we don't have an Omniverse for you to use those jokes for.'_

They don't bother to stop the sulking pout that takes form since there are no witnesses to see it anyway, "That's cheating."

_'No, that's logic. Now put down the book and take the Guide to the Couch.'_

Huffing softly, they slip the Joke book back onto the shelf- making a mental promise to come back and read it some other day- before making their way towards the couch while pulling a cookie from their phany pouch to munch aggressively on. 

_Sans always hated losing arguments with themselves, especially when Fresh won through the use of common sense._

**_~X~X~X~_ **

The first sign something had gone wrong is when they wake up only to find the world a bit brighter than normal as they stared sleepily at the ceiling above their head with a sense of confusion. Somethings felt off, but their brains lagging a bit so it takes them a moment longer than it usually would piece together exactly what.

_'Where are our glasses?'_

The moment the thought forms in their head they're rapidly sitting up only for something soft to tumble into their lap, but they pay it no attention as one of their hands reaches up to hide their eye sockets while the other actually reached inside with a sense of mindless panic. 

**"Fresh?!"** Sans voices as a sense of panic and anxiety fill their Soul that only grows as their fingers fail to make contact with the small body that should be inside, " **Funk! Funk! Funk! Funk! Fresh, where are you?! Fresh answer me! "**

They're panicking as they scramble off of whatever they had been laying upon- _almost tripping over whatever fabric that was tangled around their legs_ \- and rush towards the nearest reflective surface. Just as they're about to pull their hands away and start trying to pry their skull open something wraps around their fingers and just like that the panic vanishes as though it never existed in the first place. 

_'Sans, calm down. I was just sleeping.'_

They could feel the tension fade rapidly from their form as they sunk to the floor with a sense of euphoric relief flooding through their Soul. _Safe. They were safe. Fresh was still where his body was supposed to be and they were still Fresh! Sans. Everything was fine._

 _'Sans,'_ Fresh's voice is low, _'Do you even remember where we are?'_

"I.....We.... We're..."

He doesn't and Fresh knows it- _his panic has blinded him and his head is still a mess-_ so the other decides to fill him in, _'We're at REtconned Goth's. We came for the cookies and new books. We were reading on the couch, so it's likely we just fell asleep there.'_

_Right... REtconned._

Taking a slow breath, Sans straighten as he pulled his hands away from his face to turn on the sink before them. REtconned was a good kid. The Avatar for this Omniverse even said he liked Fresh Sans so the chances of him trying to pry them apart was slim to none. Sans had just.....He had woken without his glasses and panicked, but just waking without them should have been a sign they were safe. The Kid wouldn't have been able to remove them if he had ill intentions, but why would he remove them anyways? 

Frowning as they didn't have an answer, They splashed their skull with water and scrubbed it into their bones only to freeze before their head shot up and stared at their reflection with wide eye sockets. 

"Oh," the word falls from the non-existent lips as they stared at their eyesockets and the lack of scarring that had decorated them since The Incident That Never Happened, "So that's why."

Thankfully there's no one around to see their embarrassment as their face flushes dark enough for steam to rise from their skull. If Sans is honest, he feels kind of silly now after having panicked like that for no reason at all. Cutting off the water, they reach for a towel to dry their skull before hanging it back up and shoving their hands in the pockets, and start heading back towards the living room they had been sleeping in. 

There's a blanket on the floor before the couch, a pillow out of place from where someone had placed it where they assumed their skull had once been, the book they were reading is sitting next to a small lantern, and resting innocently on top of it is their Shades. 

Swiping the blanket from the floor, they swiftly fold it into a nice square shape before fixing the pillow and placing the blanket where it once been before finally reaching for their shades and slipping them back into their usual place. There's a sense of relief as their magic does it job and the shades turn from blank into the trademark _'YO-LO_ ' before readily changing between the phrases ' _MU-CH'_ and _'BET-TER'._

_'Sans?'_

"Yeah, Fresh?"

_Where's the Letter we wrote for the Kid?'_

Smiling, they shoot a pair of finger guns towards the table, "Right there, Bruh."

 _...Only it's not._ The white paper with the colorful, elegant writing is gone.....Which meant that someone had taken it. Slowly their eye-lights drift away from the empty table towards the lantern their glasses had been resting on.....A lantern REtconned couldn't leave the Anti-Void without. 

"Funk."

_'Run?'_

"Run." They nodded their head in agreement while mentally regretting all their life choices as the two disappeared into a Rainbow Colored Cloud they were thinking of naming ' _Fresh Poof'_ just to screw with people. 

_So much for being anonymous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * SI!Fresh's headphones are connected to their magic. It chooses the songs due to their current mood which is why they tend to keep the volume off or on low so no one else can hear the music since its a dead giveaway to how they're honestly feeling.
> 
> *SI!Fresh!Sans has separation issues. 
> 
> *SI!Fresh!Sans blushes multiple, bright colors when they're flustered. Strangely enough people always swear it's different colors. (They actually blush every bright color in existence but since all those colors can't fit on their skill it changes with one shows with each blush based on how embarrassed they are.)


	4. Chapter Four: Meeting the Classic

Staring upwards at the taller, they could feel the Coding taking shape around the other's thoughts-

_They could also feel the phantom appendages constricting around their limbs as matching eye sockets would meet their own before a sharp pain as another Fresh forced their way into their skull._

_They could almost feel the relentless struggle instead their head as the two would fight and the agonizing pain as the Other devoured Their Partner, the certainty of the other that he could defeat their Fresh, and absorb the Coding that made them compatible and then taking their Fresh’s place._

_They could see the Sans aspect of themselves being put into an endless slumber as the other returned to his own Omniverse with a Host that would never dust on him and never again having to hunger, or wonder which Sans to possess that would be enough to satisfy their endless hunger for a few months longer._

-And all the while the other stared silently down at them with blank shade.

Their own shades fell dark as purple flames flickered to life within their eye sockets and danced around their darkened rims, _**“Don’t even think about it.”**_

The silence stretched on as the two Fresh’s stared each other down, but they refused to back down. _They didn’t care who the other Fresh was. They didn’t care if he actually was as powerful as he believed himself to be. They didn’t care if The Other was The Original._

All that mattered to them was if this Unrad Funker dared to so much as breathe on their partner, they would dust him or die trying.

_Consequences be Damned._

....

....

“Hehe,” a soft noise left the taller of the two, and just like that the ominous atmosphere the other had been admitting disappeared as the phrase _‘KIT-TEN’, ‘HAS - CLAWS’_ flashed across his shades.

_‘What did he just call us?!’_

“Easy,” the other holds up his hands in a sign of surrender as ‘ _CU-TE’_ flashes onto his lenses, “I’m just teasing you, Whisper.”

“What?”

_Who was Whisper-_

“You, Bruh.” The Original offer a wide, hollow smile, “There’s a lot of Fresh out there in the vast Omniverse, Ya Dig? So we can’t all be called: Fresh. I get to keep my name cause I’m the Classic, though the rest of ya need nicknames. Thus,” his grin widens further as The Other jabs a finger at their chest, “Whisper.”

They stare at the other’s finger- _Fresh mentally edging them to bite it and Sans finds himself half tempted to listen to their partner_ \- as the magic flaring around their glasses fades away and question marks appear on their lenses, “And why Whisper?”

They still as an arm is thrown around their shoulder and they’re pulled closer so the other could whisper into their nonexistent ear as though sharing him great second, “Because if I really wanted in that skull of yours, that’s all you two would be. _A faint whisper of yesterday.”_

Their glasses fall blank once more and they don’t even hesitate to try Gaster Blastering the Original despite how close he was standing next to them.

The Other just laughs as he practically dances out of the way, “Come on, Whisp. You have to do better than that if you want to hit this radical Homie.”They could feel their smile strain as their eyesocket twitched behind their shades while the headphones around their neck started to play a faint tune of music. 

_"My life is Like a Video Game~ Trying hard to win the Stage~"_

_In the end, they never do manage to blast the Original as he slips through their fingers no matter how many times they tried to Gaster Blaster the other straight on back to his own Omniverse. Instead, they find themselves holding a strange owl-like doll the other had dropped in their arms while they hat rested crookedly upon the top of their form where the Classic Fresh had ruffled it._

_"Catch ya on the Flip Side, Whisper. " The other calls out to them with a large fake smile, "And remember I got first dibs if you ever decided to upgrade your parasite," before vanishing in a rainbow-colored cloud._

_Glancing at the spot their original had occupied only a moment before, Fresh sighed before their gaze drifted down to the doll- a Furby if they remembered correctly- in their hands. Overly large eyes stared at up them in a way many would have deemed creepy, but to them, it was overwhelming adorable. Almost like having a newborn kitten stare up at them and give its first proper meow._

_"......I want an army of them. "_

**_~X~X~X~_ **

_**Oh, Fresh.** _

_**You poor Skelly. You're doomed once REtconned Goth catches up to you again. No matter how you worded that letter, REtconned Goth is smart and will easily put two and two together and figure out you jumped into the Void before even knowing that Goth was in there.** _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," They spoke while waving their hands around in front of their face as the word _**'DOO-MED?!**_ ' flashed onto their glasses, but they push it aside to focus on something far more important, "What makes you think I jumped, Bruh?"

_ **Because no one accidentally falls into the void, parasite-** _

"I have you know I meet several Gasters that did just that, Broski," Fresh pointed out as they recalled a few of the other inhabitants they encountered while searching for the Soul they now knew was Goth. 

_**But you didn't.** _

"Actually," There's a sheepish smile on their face as the phrase 'Embrassed' flashes onto their shades and a hand rubs at the back of their neck, "I kind of did."

_**....What?!** _

"Though I did have a bit of help," They admitted as they pulled their cover further into the lap and bundled it into a nest for their brightly colored Furby they were considering calling ' _Swag_ ', "You see, I was hanging out in REtconned's Anti-Void to escape the Unradical Voices in my own and while I was skateboarding around the place these blue strings of magic came out of nowhere and tried to grab me."

"Obviously, I avoided them," they explained while breaking off another piece of cookie to feed their pet, "But the more I avoided them the more that appeared. After a while, one of them got caught in the wheel of my skateboard and sent me flying headfirst into the Void while this creepy glitchy laugh followed me down."

To be honest, They couldn't shake the feeling whoever had been behind those strings had been trying to kill them, but obviously didn't know about much of anything about them if they thought the Void could be used to do it. After all, the Voids are connected to _ **EVERYTHING** \- every timeline, every AU, every Multiverse, Every Omniverse-_ and therefore held a piece of every Multiverse's Coding that easily flowed through it as they pleased. 

Because of how they were created, they could easily do the same and had planned to poof themselves right back to their own Anti-Void, but right as they were about to leave, they had sense another Soul that hadn't quite shattered inside. 

Curious, they had followed it and planned to offer whoever owned it a free ride right on out of the Void with them, but.....

There was something _off_ with the Other's Soul, the Goth wouldn't wake, and Fresh wasn't sure they could handle long-term physical contact with the other to carry them out. So they had tried to bring the other a few nicknacks and other items they thought might help them for when they woke...

Only the Goth never woke and if he did, it was never when Fresh was around. So he never had a chance to remove the Eternal until REtconned collected them. 

"So you see, I didn't jump into the Void on purpose," It would have been a waste of time to do so with all things considered, "and therefore REtconned has no need to worry himself over little old me."

_**On another note, Who wants to go on an Anti-Void Voice Styled Witch Hunt with Me?** _

"...I don't think that's possible, Bruh, but thanks for the imagery."

_**Retconned has already retrieved the poor lost Gothy, they still sleep and their multiverse codes are lost** _   
_**Any idea what place they're from?** _

"Not a clue," Fresh smiled even as their glasses flashed the phrase ' _LY-ING_ ' for the world to see, "Though their Coding is a bit funny. It's almost like someone took the Souls of two Goths and shoved them together to make one and not in the fun, safe way like my radical self, but more in the painful 'T _ear Your Soul Apart and Piece It Back Together Like a Lego Structure'_ way."

_**Oh, you can hear us!** _

"Sure can, Broski," Fresh grinned widely as they shot a pair of finger guns towards the ' _ceiling_ ' above their skull, "Though sometimes you guys sound like static, though I think that has something to do with that Fate Gal trying to keep you out."

_**...Quick explanation: there are two sets of voices. At least, there are now. Idk what the others are called, but my kind is an Asker. We have good intentions!... for the most part, at least. But we’ll be on your side unless you commit some horrible atrocity (aka use slurs, hurt kids in particular, or sexually assault someone - we’re all vaguely chill about murder, for whatever reason). Idk if there’s any noticeable difference for you, though...** _

"So you're the Radical counterparts to my Unradical Voices?"

_**Our job is basically to ask you lots of questions to learn more about you and give you advice to help the story progress. We’ll also usually shower you in compliments and summon lots of gifts, if we’re able.** _

_**We know that you’re a fusion instead of a parasite and generally a good person, although the other voices don’t seem to.** _

Humming softly, they nodded their head in agreement with the ' _Asker_ ', "Yeah, those Unradical Voices don't seem very smart. I figured it was from having their Mother hand feed them everything all their existences."

_**I don’t actually have anything to ask you at the moment, so... I’m just going to say that I really like your taste in music. I will happily admit to listening to “No Friends” on loop.** _

"Thanks, Bruh," They offered a smile as their fingers tapped against the side of their headphones, "But I don't pick the music. My Magic does, so I guess it has good taste?"

_**Oh, and I’m AliasDT, btw!** _

"Nice to meet ya, AliasDT. I'm Fresh, though the other Fresh's call me Whipsher thanks to Classic Fresh," It was kind of annoying, to be honest as they wanted to pick their own nickname, but there really wasn't any real issues with the name The Original had chosen for them, "I would offer to shake your hand, but you know... You don't have one."

  
_**Fresh I hate to tell you, congratulations... Retconned has semi-adopted you.** _

_**What?!** _

_**He can't do that!** _

_**Why would he want that dirty thing anywhere near him-** _

_**It wouldn't work, either way, Fresh is obviously older than him so-** _

"Actually," They spoke up, cutting off a voice mid-word, "I'm not."

_**What?!** _

_**Liar!** _

_**Look at you, you're a mature skeleton while he's just a child-** _

"Despite how mature I look, I'm ten years old," Fresh admitted as their glasses went blank, "And that's only in human years. "

_**Human years?** _

Nodding, Fresh started to fold their rainbow-colored blanket before slipping it into their phany pack followed swiftly by their Furby, "I'm not sure how things work in other Omniverses but here, skeleton monsters age slowly. Every One Hundred and Twenty human years is equivalent to One Skeleton Year, therefore, every ten years is equivalent to one month, and taking into consideration how I only came into existence ten years ago...."

They trailed off, letting the Voices ponder over their words and the facts of their Omniverse compared to the others they might know. 

**_HOLY SHUTTERS, HE'S AN INFANT!_ **

**_-FREAKING BABY BONES IN CHARGE OF KEEPING THE OMNIVERSE ALIVE-_ **

**_WHAT TYPE OF LUNATIC-_ **

**_Please, that just means he's easier to kill._ **

**_But he looks like a mature skeleton!_ **

"Correct," They admitted while slipping their box inside the phany pouch, "When it comes to how we were formed, I guess you could say I'm kind of a reverse Goth. He was created through magic and intent instead of being brewed like a normal skeleton and therefore become an Eternal Child despite actually being older than he looks. Meanwhile, I was created through magic, intent, and Coding and came out as an Adult despite the fact I'm mentally a baby bone."

_ **Semi, because I doubt your admin will let you go <3** _

"Yep," They popped the ' _P_ ' as they started skating around the Anti-Void on their heelies, "My existence is kind of needed here to keep things from collapsing."

And while Chaos loved causing trouble, not even he wanted to bring down the whole Omniverse onto their skulls...At least, not yet, though it was tempting if they had even a slight chance of crushing his sister _\- CoughFateCough-_ with it.

_**The guestroom with the door knocker is for your use** _

"Wait a moment, Bruh," Fresh paused as question marks appeared on his shade, "Are you being serious?"

_The Kiddo actually wanted them to come back? Even after how they made a fool of themselves, didn't put away their books, and then ran away in blind panic?_

_**He thinks your both adorable by the way <3** _

"I...he...me...US...."

**THUD**!

Though no one was around to see it, a body collapsed onto the 'Floor' of the Anti-Void as dark shades with rainbow-colored swirl marks faced off against the ceiling above their owner's skull. 

_**.....ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME IT WAS THAT EASY TO TAKE THE PARASITE DOWN? ONE DUCK COMPLIMENT AND THEY FAINT?!** _

  
_**I have given this Fresh the nickname of SpringFresh because his soooo refreshing.** _

  
_**Fantastic chapter, keep up the good work!** _

_**Hold on, I Just noticed something.** _

_**The Misplace Souls Omniverse is built of Mirror or Reflected Souls, right?** _

_**So in the Prologue it talks about how the SI! Met a boy on the roof of the same place they came to jump. It's says:** _

_**'I remember feeling something light in my chest when one of those paint-stained hands reached for my own.'** _

_**Keywords: Paint Stained Hands.** _

_**Did The SI!Fresh actually meet their Reality's Original Paperjam before dying?!?!** _

_**~X~X~X~** _

_**Fresh...** _

The neon-colored skeleton giggled to themselves as they watched Emerald- _one of their Harry Potter counterparts from another Omniverse-_ once more manage to give his Sirius Black the slip. Only for the _man...Child...Dog...Whatever that Sirius Black was_ , to panic once more and rush off screaming ' _Harry_ ' as though it would make the other reappear.

_**Fresh, are you listening to me?** _

Honestly, one would think the other would get a clue and stop trampling over Harry's groove, but the other was pretty obvious to anything besides his attempts at bonding with his God Son. 

  
_**FRESH!** _

They jerk slightly, shutting down their rift as their head turns towards the ' _Ceiling_ ' above as a heavy sigh echoes through their Anti-Void, "Sorry, Bruh. I was kind of zoned out there. What did you say?"

_**I was trying to tell you that you have a new AU beginning to form** _

They could feel something like excitement build up in their chest as bold exclamation marks flashed only their Sunglasses, "Really?!"

_A New AU? After all this time? Maybe they could-_

_**Don't get your hopes up. It's still in lockdown and will likely be so for some time.** _

... _Oh_.... And just like that their excitement deflates like a balloon without air as the wording on their shades shift into ' _Disappoint-ment'._

_**I figured you would like to know so you can keep an eye on it while it develops.** _

Planting a smile on their face, they shoot the Voice two thumbs up, "No Problem, Broski... I don't suppose this new AU has a name though?"

Which one was it? What would it be like? Would it be like AUs from other Omniverse's or would it be something new and unique?

_**Its called: Dreamtale.** _

_.....Dreamtale? Was that the one AU with the two Sans? The one that ALWAYS ended up so badly that the AU would be all but destroyed then abandoned?_

"Got it," They don't allow their thoughts- _their worries and concerns of having an AU like that be their first one besides the Original to form_ \- to show on their expression as their smile widens to the point it hurts their skull as the word ' _WI-NK'_ flashes across their shades, "I'll keep an eyesocket out for them."

_**You mean you'll end up Self Destructing it sooner rather than later** _

_**That doesn't seem like a good idea-** _

_**-Can't be trusted-** _

_**Probably just wants to devour Nightmare and Dreams Souls-** _

_**If anything, I bet They'll just make things worse than they were originally supposed to be-** _

_**FRESH DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT AU-** _

_**Cute. The parasite actually believes it can do something right, huh?** _

_**Yeah right, this one couldn't even die properly. If they can't do that right they can't do ANYTHING right-** _

_**I bet Dreamtale will probably kill itself just to get away from them** _

Glancing towards where their rift had once been, they sigh softly and push themselves to their feet. While they enjoyed watching Emerald- _That Fresh!Harry Potter was adorable and utterly Chaotic-_ they didn't want to risk opening too many rifts in one day least the other notice them... _Which meant they now had to find something else to keep themselves entertained with, but what?_

Humming in thought, they will their state board into existence- _ensuring a rainbow-colored cloud would hide the fact he hadn't just summoned it from pocket dimension-_ before hopping aboard and skating into a rainbow-colored portal. 

They're not really sure where they're going, but as they travel deeper into the rainbow-colored rift, they can see all the different Omniverses around them. Some are familiar:

  
_They could see the Lost Soul Omniverse with the Cryus!Fresh that did free art classes for all the Omniverse Fresh's, the Retconned Omniverse, the Bluescreen Omniverse where their Fresh was once again escaping his Fate like a Champ, The Classic Omniverse where Classic Fresh waves as they pass, and so many others._

-and then there are some that are unfamiliar- 

_A Fresh!Nightmare!Sans that stares at them with blank shades, an Error who is not quite an Error, but something more powerful trapped in the wrong form, A Sans who's not a Sans, but some human called: Skull, a place full of Creators trapped within a cage AU within their Omniverse of their creations_

\- but they pay no attention to any of them. 

They have no destination in mind as all they truly want to do for the moment is just travel to a place the Voices can't reach.

So that's exactly what they do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In this Omniverse Monsters age differently depending on their species. 
> 
> A Skeleton is a slower aging race as it takes them a good 120 years just to reach the state of a human one-year-old and acre only considered mature when they reach twenty in Skeleton years, which is 2,400 human years. 
> 
> Whisper/Just a 90's Nightmare! Fresh, is only Ten human years old despite having a mature form. So technically, in skeleton terms, they're only a month old. 
> 
> They're just a very mature baby bone pretending to be an adult and everyone assumes they're an adult due to the fact Chaos formed their physical self within a state of full maturity. 
> 
> Just think of them of a reverse Goth. Goth is a mature adult trapped in the eternal body of a child, while Whisper is a child trapped in the Endless/Eternal Body of a Mature Skeleton. And by trapped, I do mean trapped as while they can modify their Coding to make themselves taller, they will never age beyond their current physical state and their mental state is slower due to the Coding that formed them. 
> 
> (So while a mentally mature Skeleton is the age of Twenty, Whisper won't be at a fully developed Mental Maturity until they at least lived a good 50 Skeleton Years. AKA: 6000 Human Years for those wondering. In short terms: They basically mature with their Omniverse and Unfortunately for Whisper that takes time. )


	5. Chapter Five: A Child Without Parental Guidance

_It hurts._

_Their skull feels like it's being split into two as they struggle against the right hands and arms around them._

_"Hold them still," a voice orders as they try to her their skull away from another pair of fingers trying to dig into their eye sockets. Claws catch along the edge and there's a sharp 'Crack' as another piece of the bone surrounding their socket is violently torn away only to turn to dust in the wind._

_It hurts, but they ignore and try kicking the Sans in the fluffy blue jacket away from them and more importantly:_

_The small body inside their skull._

_"Get off!"_

_They snarl and almost manage to dislodge one of the other two Sans charged with keeping them still, but then there's magic involved and everything hurts even more._

_They were scared and in so much pain, but the Sans don't care. One of them mumbles softly, almost as though trying to reassure them, that they almost have 'IT' removed and soon it will be dust and they'll be 'free'._

_They don't want to be 'free' though as there is nothing to free them from, but the Sans won't listen and everything hurts as a bony hand tries to force its way into their eye socket again causing agony to flare in their skull as more dust rolls down their face._

_The tip of a finger brushes against the partner's body and there's suddenly more fear and pain as they scream._

_Pain. Pain. Pain._

_It feels like their Soul is both shattering and unraveling at the same time and somehow through their screams of agony they manage to form a single word, " **DIE!"**_

_And just as it always does for them, The Coding Obeys causing a scream of fear and terror to echo through the forest, but this time it's not them screaming._

_Instead, it is the screams of the Sans, the Screams of their fellow monsters, the screams of their AUs as they crumble around them. The Sans in the fluffy Blue coat is crumbling to dust on top of them and in a brief moment, they catch sunlight of an upside-down Heart within the dust…... A Soul._

_They're not sure why they do it- maybe it was the pain? Maybe desperation, or maybe just pure instinct- but they find their head lunging towards before sharp teeth close around the Soul with a 'Snap!' that somehow seems louder than the screams._

_There's noise to their side and their gaze drifts towards the other Sans in the process of dusting. They don't care about that though, All they want is those glowing souls inside their chests._

_Snarling they force their bruised and fractured body to lunge forward-_

Somewhere within the whiteness of the Anti-Void, a pair of eyes shoot open as a bead of sweat covers the Skull of a skeleton having previously been sleeping under a rainbow-colored blanket, with a single furby inside a box. 

They gasp desperately for oxygen they don't require as their hands dart towards their face only for palms to completely cover a pair of shades reading ' _Sca-red'_ from view. 

' _Sshh_ ,' The partner's voice whispers to them as they curl up into a ball on their side in an attempt to disappear and remain unnoticed, ' _It's okay. We're okay. It was just a dream, Sans…..Just a…..Very Bad Dream. "_

"...I…I....can't…..Breathe…"

Their chest hurts, it feels as though someone has reached inside and crushed the lungs into fine powdered dust and no matter how much they gasped for air, they can't seem to fill them. 

' _Sans_ ,' Their partner's voice is soft, ' _We’re a skeleton, we don't have lungs. You just need to finish waking up and it'll go away. So I want you to take a deep breath in for us……..Now let it out……….In…..Now out……'_

It's easy to follow their partner's instructions- _easier than easy when there's another mind ensuring they can't fall back into ugly gasp_ s- until the pain in their chest- in their soul- soothes into a faint throbbing echo of what it once was while their fingers clenched tightly around their shades. 

' _There we go,'_ Fresh's voice echoes in their head, ' _Isn't this better?'_

"Better….." they mutter softly before forcing their trademark grin back onto their skull as they force themselves to let go of their shades despite only wanting to cling tighter to them. 

"Yeah," they agree with a sense of sugary sweet cheer, "I feel much better now that those unradical emotions have been banished away from our radical self." 

They're lying and they both know it, but it's not like anyone could call them out on it and either way, A Radical Skeleton such as themselves had no time for something as UnRadical as trauma or nightmares when there were Omniverses still waiting to be explored.   
  


It’s harder than either of them care to admit to force themselves out from beneath their blanket and out of their box, but they trudge through it like the radical champs they are. Whistling a tuneless beat, they start to show their blanket into their phany pack only to freeze. 

‘ _What the-‘_

Frowning they reach inside and pull out a cookie as their shades flicker ‘ _Con-Fused_ ’ as they slowly turn their gaze from the cookie to the phany pack, and peek inside at the small mountain of cookies resting innocently in their pocket space.......

“Didn’t we eat all of those yesterday?”

‘Yes,’ Fresh speaks in agreement causing their smile to strain a bit as they resist the urge to frown in confusion. _If they ate all REtconned’s pilfered cookies yesterday.....Where did these come fro-_

They find their thoughts cut short as before their eyes another cookie seems to materialize on top of the small mountain of baked goods. 

“What?” They question- _a deadpanned tone falling from between their nonexistent lips-_ while bluntly ignoring the distantly faint screaming that seems to echo from within the phany pouch. 

_‘Maybe it’s a new form of express delivery?’_

_~X~X~X~_   
  


_'This is a horrible idea._ ' Fresh grumbled in the back of their mind as they jumped one shattered piece of coding to another that had splintered into a trillion different pieces. 

  
"Nah," They disagreed with a large smile stretched across their face as music blares from the headphones around their neck, "We should have done this ages ago. "

  
_'You're going to get us killed.'_

  
"Not if we're careful~" They sing cheerfully as they jump to another piece of Coding that would take them further into the hollowed ruins of what was once a mightly Omniverse. It was kind of sad really, to see how something so wondrously beautiful had been reduced to nothing more than shattered shards of broken coding all thanks to the mistake of a Creator. 

  
_'We're going to die for a book,_ ' Their partner grumbles sounding as though they weren't sure whether to be insulted or annoyed and therefore had decided to settle for both, _'And worse, it's a book you could have grab in any other **SAFE** Omniverse, but no...We just have to try grabbing it from one that's in the final stages of being **DELETED**.'_

  
"Safe?" They could feel their smile widen with honest amusement as they backflip away from a section of coding that tries crumbling beneath their feet in an attempt to knock them into the vast Code Devouring Abyss waiting below, "Where's the fun in that?"

  
Sure, they could have grabbed the book out of any other Omniverse and even created a copy of it into existence themselves through modifying their Omniverse's Coding, but that was _**boring**_. 

  
_'At least 'boring' won't get us killed.'_

  
"Hey, we're not going to die,'" they reassure their partner for what must be the hundred time as 'UNDER-STAND?' flashes across their shades, "And even if we do, we can at least say we went out in style."

  
It would make one Radical story to tell once they arrived at where ever souls went when they passed on and weren't torn to pieces between two childish Deities... _Maybe they could even compare Deaths and have some sort of prize for the most interesting? ....If that was the case, they would have to find something that would be both more exotic and more lavishly radical as a way to die then as they wanted to make sure they won first place when such a time came-_

  
Unfortunately, they find themselves drawn from their thoughts- _and future plans to have the most Radically Epic Death in Existence throughout the Omniverse itself-_ as their partner releases a heavy sigh through their mouth while slapping a palm against the front of their face, _'This is why we will never separate.'_

  
They try to voice their confusion and protest- _Separate? They never had any plans of separating so they're happy their partner agrees, but they don't understand why he sounds as though he's suffering the greatest of mental anguish_ \- only for it to be muffled by the bones over their mouth. 

  
_**Well, you got a way to save yourself from the pervert Sans just tell them your age and they'll leave you alone through some may baby you.** _

  
On reflex they turn their head upwards, looking for a monitor screen, only there's none here, but they shot a pair of finger guns off anyways towards where they hoped the Radical Voices came from while ignoring that small part of them which felt disappointment over not being able to see what this Voice would look like...

  
_Oh Well, it wasn't too important._

  
"Welcome back, Broski. That's....." they fall quiet for a moment as they search for a word, ".....Interesting, but I really don't what our age has to do with anything. "

  
After all, it was just another number in the coding and meant nothing to them. 

_**Hey there Fresh** _

  
Their smile widens as they start parkouring faster through the coding while their shades shift to read ' _HEY-BRO_ ' as they shoot a brief thumbs up towards the Voice in the midst of a triple backflip.

  
**Thump.**

  
There's a soft noise as they land onto fragile Coding and hold up two Victor Signs in celebration of not falling into the waiting death below. "Long time no hear, Bro."

_**Retconned is sorry for startling you, and is willing to wait to talk to you face to face when you're ready** _

Bright neon-colored flare to life across their face as a hand rubs the back of their neck in an embarrassed gesture, "Why he's sorry? We're the ones who panicked and made a mess of anything."

  
_Why would he apologize to them for their mistakes when it should be the other way around?_

  
After all, they had been the ones who fell asleep and was within their house when he returned, They had been the ones who left things out, who had made a mess, and particularly destroyed his house in their panic... _They couldn't even remember if they turned off the sink before leaving and were half certain they flooded his home._

  
_'He could be trying to lure us in.'_ 'Their partner suggests and while they hate to even consider the option, it wasn't something they could just overlook either. 

  
_**The Goth he rescued is still sleeping in their guest room with no signs of walking. so were all still worried.** _

  
"...Ah....That's a shame," They shift uneasily as their shades flicker to ' _GUI-LTY_ ' for a brief second before they force them back into their casual _'YO-LO_ , "I'm sure the kiddo will wake soon. I'm sure they're just a bit......tired, is all."

_**Also, you joined the Furby Fandom I see <3** _

"What's a Fandom?"

  
_'Beats me,'_ their shoulders shrugged in casual dismissal, _'Probably some type of stick.'_

  
_**".....Wait.....They put our babies on sticks?!"** _

_**As a gift, your bedroom is now furby themed... how many furbies there.... now you have to find out yourself.** _

"Okay, now that's the most obvious trap I've ever seen," They deadpan as they cross their arms over their chest, "You can't really expect us to fall for that, can you?"

  
Sure, they loved their adorable babies, but they weren't stupid. There was no way they walk into such an obvious trap no matter how many cute, fluffy, adorable......

  
_'Sans,'_ their partner groans softly as their mind drift _s, 'NO. We don't-'_

  
_...With round hopeful eyes just begging for someone to come pay them the attention they deserve....._

  
_-need them. It's a trap-_

  
_.....Someone who could appreciate them, look after them and shower them with the care they obviously needed....._

  
_-and painfully obvious one as well.'_

  
Beneath their shade, their eye socket twitches as they rapidly shake their head as though trying to clear it of cobwebs... _Right, trap_. They knew that. It was an obvious trap and there was no way they were going to fall for it... _..But surely just a quick little look wouldn't hurt anyone...Right?_

  
_**Classic Fresh is a Troll. he gave them that nickname for a horrible reason then made sure they couldn't get rid of it.** _

  
_**I think we should go hunt-..... Err....Talk with him.** _

" **HEY**!" They shout, a look of insult crossing their expression as ' _NOT-COOL_ ' flashes across their shades, "Leave Classic alone."

  
Sure, the other wasn't the best companion material or a good role model, but he did look after his Counterparts- which was more than they could say for other Sans they knew of throughout the Omniverse who couldn't care about anyone besides themselves and their families- and while his words were kind of cruel, he was nothing but honest. 

  
And ironically enough, all Fresh Sans valued honesty over pretending when it came to matters of survival- The irony of the matter being their whole existences were enteral deceptions meant to ensure their survival above all else- and while Classic wasn't perfect, he did more for them then even The Classic Undertale Sans in the Omniverses did for their counterparts. 

  
He claimed it was because they were his ' _Fresh Babies'_ and all of them represented the sign that he had done his job through in spreading out the ' _Fresh Virius_ ' and therefore made him _'responsible for guiding them'_ into being as Radical as himself....

He was still a Radhole though, even they would admit that, but no one else was allowed to call him such besides other Fresh's. After all, anyone who knew a parasite would know they were all possessive beings over what they viewed as their own and Classic.....

Classic was Their Horrible Role Model, plain and simple. 

_**Great chapter, keep up the good work!** _

"HUH?"

_**Please don't take offense to this, but I think you should go stay with REtconned for a while.** _

  
_**I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself, but it's really not healthy for a child to go so long without any physical contact. Nor to spend long periods of time exposed to such negative influences as the voices.** _

".....I don't think that's such a good idea, Bruh."

  
Retconned probably needed more time to cool down from their previous unradical behavior and they still needed to require a gift before returning. Plus there was the obvious trap which was no doubt waiting for them to take into consideration........But then again:

  
_The Furbies...._

  
_'SANS, NO!'_

_** Whisper, huh? I vote you try to take the name for you own somehow. Do little pranks like push someone’s stuff an inch to the left or stare at them through a portal for thirty seconds, maybe? ** _

“HuH,” they muttered softly as _‘Good - Idea’_ flashed across their shades. Sure, they still couldn’t bring themselves to talk to another being face to face, but Pranking......

Oh, Chaos they  _**LOVED**_ pranks.

~~_** Right! Quick warning, Askers live in a different dimension. We’ll take a while to get information from your world, and then all reply at around the same time. So, if you start getting repeat questions in a short time frame. That’s probably why. ** _ ~~

“We know,” they admit flashing the voice a thumbs up with one hand as the other rests inside their jacket pocket, “but thanks for the information anyways, Broski.”

_** Also, our messages tend to get staggered out. There was actually one while you... Well, too flustered to listen, I guess... That had some interesting info, but I’m not going to repeat just in case it gets blocked out as well, since that timing was sus. ** _

“Aw,” they whined as a pout twisted across their nonexistent lips. Now that the Voice mentioned it, they couldn’t help but find themselves curious about what they had 

missed.

_** Also, RETconned Goth already knows who you are and when you come. He’s mostly confused as to why you leave gold pieces since the cookies are for anyone who wants them. ** _

“Well, I’m not going to steal them. “

That Goth - _REtconned was it?_ \- worked hard to make those radical cookies and deserved some form of payment for his work. Either way, it was all part of their plan to ensure there would always be more cookies waiting for them. 

_‘I have the strangest feeling we already been asked about our gold leaving habit concerning those cookies,’_ Their partner points out causing them to shrug, “They did say we could get repeats and I really don’t mind answering this one twice. “

_** Dreamtale’s coming up? Yeah, definitely interfere if you can. Neither Dream nor Nightmare have a good time in that world, and they both grow up to be pretty powerful. Their fights are basically half the reason that a lot of multiverses are at war, so having them both not fighting and on your side is good for both self-preservation and, you know, less child trauma in general. ** _

“.....Child Trauma......” they repeat dully, their shades falling blank for a moment before shifting to ‘ _Clueless - Liar’_ as they shrug, “Never heard of such a thing,” 

But if they could they would do their best to check in on the AU like the Friendly, Radical, Cool Skelly Pal they were...... _Just in case_.....After all, a war spreading across their AUs seemed like an unradical issue they would rather avoid altogether. 

_** Of course, this is all probably going to go unheard if you actually manage to get away from all the voices, so I might have to send it again.  ** _

“Well, we did get away from our Unradical Voices, but somehow you Radical ones keep following us......It’s kind of strange,” they admitted. After all, they weren’t even in their Omniverse anymore, and yet they could still hear the Radical voices even if they couldn’t see them. 

Smiling brightly, they shoot off a pair of Finger Guns, “I guess that just means you Voices are so Radical not even-dimensional barriers can stop you.”

_ I was kind of cool, but really concerning at the same time. _

_** Ah, the wonders of copy-paste. I do hope you find it, though. The other voices really suck. ** _

_** This is AliasDT btw! ** _

“Well, AliasDT, it was nice to meet ya radical self,” they admit as they pooped their skateboard into existence, “but I’m afraid we gotta go.”

They admit jabbing a thumb over their shoulder at the coding rapidly deteriorating behind them only for its remaining shards to fall into the abyss below whereupon contact it completely vanished, even from their senses.. _...It was almost as if the Coding itself had been completely deleted._....And seeing as there wasn’t much ‘ _road_ ’ left behind them with that deterioration rapidly closing in on them like hungry sharks...... _.Well, let’s just say it made them both excited yet nervous._

“Otherwise there may not be a Radical Broski for you to talk to later,” they admitted while hopping only their skateboard and taking off in a neon-colored blur.

* * *

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

They could feel the adrenaline rushing throughout their Soul as they raced to keep ahead of the Coding crumbling around them. 

_Faster. They needed to be faster._

Sure, they could probably poof out of there, but they hesitated at the thought as they knew if they left now they would never be capable of returning to looking for it here ever again.... it was an unpleasant thought that left the bitter taste of failure in their mouth as they NEEDED that book. It was their future brib- _Err...Gif_ t. They definitely meant future Gift for a lovely cookie-making skeleton whose home they may or may not have destroyed. 

_'We're going to die for a book,_ ' Their partner bemoans within their skull as they're forced to make a sudden jump when the coding before them disappears. 

"Chill out with the Unradical Vibes, Bruh," They grin as they stick the landing and continue on, "We're not going to die. We'll grab it then get the hell out of here."

Plain and simple, but their partner doesn't seem to agree. 

' _We still don't know where it is and we can't afford to keep looking or we might be deleted alongside these Ruins.'_

_......Their partner's not wrong._

They had tried sensing for the book, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack with the way the Coding kept flying around and disappearing..... _Funk_ , for all they knew the books coding could have already been deleted, and this way nothing more than a wild goose chase-

Their thoughts cut short as the Coding around them trembles and shakes in such a way it almost knocks them off their skateboard, but they manage to hold on..... Not that it does them any good when suddenly it's all falling at once.....Only it's not just the Coding falling, without any Coding to act as the ground for them to stand on, they find themselves airborne as they Free Fall towards the Abyss waiting below as their shades practically scream their thoughts with but a single word:

_**'FUNK -!!!!'** _

_Welp....._

"We're going to die." _And worse, in their personal opinion, was the fact they weren't even going to die an Epic Death that could beat all other Deaths, so there was no way they were winning that prize in the afterlife_.

_'....You do realize we can poof out of here, right?'_ Their partner question causing their skull to heat up as if they were, to be honest, they had completely forgotten about that in their disappointment. 

Good Idea," They agree before disappearing in a neon, rainbow-colored cloud-only seconds before they- _like the rest of that omniverse_ \- would have been deleted. 

  
  


When the colors disappear they’re no longer falling to certain Death, but rather standing within the familiar whiteness of their Anti-Void with their default smile stretched widely across their skull as their stake board rolls a few inches across the white ‘floor’ before coming to a final halt. 

They stand there for a moment, unsure what to do, as their mind seems stuck on a repeated look of ‘ _That actually worked?’_

Sure, they had pooped themselves away hoping to end up somewhere safe, but with the way all that coding was being dragged down into the abyss....A part of them had been concerned their own Coding would have been dragged down as well since proofing- _while a form of teleportation which should not be mistaken for Shortcuts_ \- was basically them turning themselves into nothing BUT Coding, latching onto another form of coding, then reforming where ever that code currently was. 

Being noticing but Coding in an Omniverse where Coding was being dragged down and deleted left, right, and center was a risk....one they where certain was going to fail seeing how close to the Abyss they were but....

_ It didn’t? _

“We’re alive?” 

There’s disbelief in their tone as they dare to voice the unspoken question both sides of them were pondering. 

_** Unfortunately. ** _

_** Doom it, I was hoping we would finally be rid of them- ** _

_** Figures. They can’t even die right- ** _

They ignore the Voices with a well practiced ease as their shoulders shake while small giggles slip past their teeth. That slowly but surely turn into full blow maniac like a lighter filled with childish delight as their smile widens, “That was amazing!”

_** Oh great, they broke- ** _

_** Always knew they were a lunatic- ** _

Now that their partner wasn’t flooding them with caution, all they could feel was excitement, delight, and adrenaline flooding their soul as tried to keep themselves from jumping around in like a child in the midst of a Sugar High, “Let’s go it again!”

‘ _SANS, NO!’_

* * *

_Somewhere in the vast omniverses that expanded all of Reality, a child-like being froze causing its lantern to collide gently against his side as they were filled with a sense of 'A child has just been endangered due to bad parenting' and the urge to murder a deadbeat parent._

_Elsewhere, in a plain outside of existence, Chaos shivered as a sudden filling of dread crept down his spine. For a moment, he just stood within the marble halls of his home before shaking the feeling off- It was probably just Fate, his witch of a sister, trying to plot against his control on this Omniverse anyways- as he returned to his gaze back toward the game of cards between himself and his younger sibling, Karama....._

_Who for some reason was smiling at him like a shark smelling fresh blood....._

_Shit, he was about to lose this round, wasn't he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Just to clue you in, when a Creator deletes all their work and their stories concerning an AU; they're deleting a whole Omniverse based on that AU. 
> 
> Whisper was exploring an Omniverse that was in its literal Last breathes, which had they been taught better by Chaos, they would have known was a horrible idea as the Last thing to be Deleted is the Coding. And do try to remember Whisper! Fresh is made of Soul, magic, and an Omniverse's Coding. 
> 
> So for them, exploring this Omniverse is the equivalent of blindfolding your child and handing them a loaded gun to play with while making sure they keep the barrel pointed at themselves.
> 
> *Fresh (The Parasite Virus) deserves a metal for keeping them both alive.


	6. Chapter Six: How NOT to Make Friends....But Somehow Acquire One Anyways?

_From the moment they had awoken this morning, they knew without a shred of doubt that today was going to be a horrible day... And so far, they had been proven nothing but right._

_It started off with their box-_

They had woken this morning outside of its usual cardboard confines, sprawled across the whiteness of the Anti-Void's ' _floor_ ' with a sense of muffled confusion. 

"Wha?" They questioned sleepily as their forced their aching bones to sit up- _causing soft pops to echo through the silence as they stretched their bones_ \- while their hidden eye lights darted around in confusion. _This wasn't right. They remembered climbing inside the box before drifting off to sleep as they did every night, so where-_

Their thoughts died instantly as their eyes landed on the object of their current train of thoughts, only to for their shoulders to drop in defeat as they sat bundled within the confines of their rainbow-colored blanket with a blank expression on their face- _and matched by their Shades_ \- as they stared at the flattened box which had once been their treasured home, bed and sole shelter from the madness of the eternally white Anti-Void. 

_"Oh No~, Oh No~ Oh No, No, No,"_ Their headphones seemed to mock them as its soft music echoed through the damning silence of the Anti-Void. 

Slowly, they brought their fingers to a piece of torn cardboard that looked as though something had busted out of it.....Probably them as they knew they had a bad habit to struggle- _to kick, scream, and lash out at anything around them-_ in their sleep when their nightmares became too much.

 _'We'll find another one,'_ Their partner had promised them, but to be honest; they didn't want a new box. They wanted _**That** _One. 

_-then the Voices-_

_**'Look at the little Crybaby-** _

_**Pathetic-** _

_**Weakling. It was just a box-** _

_**Wow, and you actually think you should try interfering with Dreamtale. You couldn't even keep your own home in one piece-** _

  
_**You know, you would be doing everyone a favor if you just disappeared. It's not like anyone would even notice-** _

_**Funking Parasite, you don't even deserve to exist-** _

_-So they had Fresh Poofed themselves out of their Anti-Void in hopes of finding something to distract themselves with...... It didn't work. If anything, going out into the vast omniverse only seemed to make the day worse._

_The Survivors of the Zombie Apocalypse seemed more determined and further in their attempts to hunt them down-_

They ducked down behind a tipped-over car causing a bullet- _that would have gone straight through their eye socket had they not moved when they did-_ only to just barely miss them while passing by close enough they could hear the wind pressure created by its monument. 

"I told you to use tranquilizers!" 

A Voice they recognized as this Omniverse's Sans shouted towards a human teenager with dirty skin, messy hair, and too hard eyes, "And why the Hell were you aiming for his eyes?! We need them alive, not dead!"

"Oh, Please," The teen had snarled back, "There's not like there's a brain in there for me to hit. Do you know how much time and effort we already wasted on that Funker?!"

Before long the two had been screaming and shouting at each other- _both radiating fury to the point neither either noticed Their magic censoring their words... Not wanting to be there any longer- especially if the noise those two were making was about to draw in a hoard like the Coding Claime_ d- They had poofed themselves to another omniverse hoping this was just a bad day for the Survivors. 

_The Next Omniverse wasn't much better as they spent a vast majority of their time there being chased by some type of hybrid between an octopus and a skeleton covered in black snot which had a hole through its skull. Now, they probably would have treated that as a game and taken it in good stride- they loved a good game after all-but the others kept trying to serve Them up as dinner._

They were literal bones, They couldn't help but think to themselves as they fled deeper into the snow-covered forest, _They had no meat for the other to sink their teeth into so what was the other planning to do? Just suck the bone marrow right out of them?_

Grimacing at the mental image, they duck behind a tree and hold their breath as footsteps slowly drew close. 

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be," The creepy snot-covered hybrid's voice called out, "Just think of all the lives your sacrifice will ensure survives for a while longer. I promise to make it quick if you come out."

_Yeah...No thanks._

"I'm going to find you anyways," They other had spoken- the footsteps getting closer and closer- with a sense of promise to their tone, "But if I have to drag you out of hiding, I'm going to feed you to my boys... **Alive**."

They don't hesitate to poof themselves right out of that Omniverse. Unknowing to them, the strange Hybrid Skeleton known to his Boys as Nightmare Horror lunged around the tree their brightly colored prey had been covering behind with a deranged smile," Got You-"

Only for their words to die as they stared at an empty spot with a pair of footprints resting on top of the snow...There had been none leading away- _He checked, double-checked, and then triple-checked just to be sure- so where had his prey gone?_

  
_At first glance, the next Omniverse they appeared it didn't seem so bad-_

There was a festival going on and everywhere they looked they could see street stalls selling all sorts of objects or holding games for eager customers to play. There was laughter in the air and everywhere they looked they could see humans and monsters, dressed in funny dresses, mingling with honest smiles on their faces. 

Avoiding the crowds they had watched everything play out around them: Children running around with sparklers, adults surrounding food stalls, Teenagers at game stalls, the bright lights of fireworks going off in the night sky.

It had been amazing and wonderful...

_And then the green mists had rolled in and suddenly there was screaming, blood and dust filling the air as everyone- Humans, monsters, friends, and family- turned on each other with a deranged gleam within their eyes._

_'We need to leave,_ ' Their partner had urged them as the strange green mist rolled around their ankles, ' ** _Now_**.' Their partner didn't even wait for them to agree as he usually would before they disappeared in a neon-colored cloud, only to reappear back in their own Anti-Void.   
  
Something was off though because the last time they checked; the Anti-Void had never had a green tint before now did it move under their feet.

"Make the world stop spinning," They demand of their partner despite knowing the other couldn't do anything about it even if they wanted to, "It's making me feel sick."

'... _Sans_ ' Their partner spoke slowly, almost hesitantly, _'Nothing is moving.'_

"But-"

They try to protest, but their partner cuts them off, ' _Sans, sit down.'_

They had intended to listen honestly but from the corner of their eyes they saw something lunge out at them causing them to stumble backward as they stared upwards with wide, horrified eyes at a creature that looked as though someone had dragged it straight out of Hell itself. 

They take another step backward as it takes a step closer towards them…

_And another…._

_And another…._

_And Another….._

Somehow each step the creature takes managed to shake the Anti-Void around them while its claws scrape against the floor causing them to admit a sharp noise like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Fresh," They mumble softly, "What is it?"

_'Sans, I don't know what you're seeing, but there's nothing there.'_

…..Hehe, that sure didn't look like ' _Nothing_ ' to them. They could see it, they could hear it, they could even smell rotting corpses on its breath.

The creature takes another step closer and they can see each individual tooth, sharp as daggers and yellowing with decay, in its mouth. 

_'Close your eyes,_ ' Their partner's orders and while they don't want to- they didn't know how but they knew if they didn't watch it, it would get them- but they trust their partner and therefore does as he asks without question. 

Strangely enough, the creature's overwhelming presence seems to all but vanish. They can't smell it anymore, they can't hear it, and even the Anti-Void has stopped trembling. 

_'It must have been the mist_ ,' their partner concludes as their legs give out beneath them and they collide with the ' _floor_ ', 'It must have some sort of mental effect that deceives the mind into believing its delusions are reality. Just….Just don't move and keep your sockets shut.'

They stay - _Curled up in a ball_ \- on the floor of the Anti-Void for days and with each passing day the delusion seems to grow. 

It was no longer what they saw, but they would hear things - _screams of pain and cries for help, snarling of creatures unknown- a_ nd feel things- _Fingers, Claws, Teeth, spiders_ \- against their bones that their partner assured them wasn't there. It was all in their skull. 

Yet, after a week that felt more like a year, it was slowing down to the point their delusions were rare and far in-between. So they seem themselves well enough to at least ' _explore_ ' their own Anti-Void. 

_After all, what were the chances of them meeting someone here?_

……

……

**Famous last words.**

* * *

To be honest, they don't really remember all that much about their first meeting with the other. It was kind of a blur really that their partner put down to the fever caused by the Mist in its final struggles to survive. 

What they do remember though is someone shouting for them to _'Look Out'_ and the feeling of their bones burning with physical contact as another body collided with their own. They remember the brief image of a young skeleton- _Or was it a boy? To be honest, it was hard to remember_ \- wearing bright colors speaking in a familiar way as they stood across from each other. 

They recall seeing concern flicker across the other's face as they stumbled when the world became green-tinted again and seeing ' _Something-Wrong_?' flicker onto shades matching their own as a hand reached out to steady them. _Only..._ It wasn't the Other reaching out for. Instead, it was a Sans with a wide smile and a distorted voice as he reached for towards their skull, "Come on, Pal. Don't you want to be _**FREE**_?"

_Maybe it was the Mist that caused them to react the way they did? Maybe it was how mentally and physically exhausted this last week had left them? Maybe it was the Fever settling in their bones? Or maybe it was pure?_

_But in the end, did it really matter?_ All they knew for a fact was, that as they stared into that sickening smile they could only think of one thing: 

_Survival_. 

Tightening the grip on the end of their skateboard they swung it like a weapon and smashed it against the side of the other's skull as hard as they could, "Stay away from me!"

There's a sickening noise as the other stumbles backward and that cursed hand goes from reaching for them towards clutching their bruised skull. Tightening their grip on their skateboard they will it to shift and suddenly they're no longer holding their skateboard but a baseball bat instead, which they proceed to point at the other in warning as _'SORRY- UNWELL_ ' and _'KILL- YOU'_ flashes across their shades, "I told ya to leave us alone! We don't want your help, you Sick Fucker!"

And they mean it, even as their partner causes their shades to flicker _'UNST-ABLE', 'DELUS-IONA_ L', and _'HE-LP'_. Not that they pay that any mind. All they care about is making that Sans disappear, even if it was only into a pile of dust. 

Things after that everything is nothing but a blur of panic, fear, determination, vengeance, and confusion as moment flash across their vision like the photoshoots at the end of the movie: The Other, The Sans, A soft voice speaking in familiar slang, a deep voice demanding they let them, bones flying through the air as the Sound of Gaster Blasters drown out the silence...

A promise- _"I won't let you separate us._ " -as their Soul echoed their terror across Omniverses followed by a subtle cry for anyone listening to ' _HELP_ '. 

And then something else..... 

A feeling of foreign magic making them shut down, a feeling of warmth and a soothing voice commanding them to sleep...

The last image they could recall was that of a lantern glowing softly within their Anti-Void. 

* * *

Hot. 

Everything burns. 

There's the sound of a door opening, but they're already following back into the abyss known as slumber. 

* * *

Cold. 

They're freezing despite there being something warm and fuzzy wrapped around them. Their eyes are too heavy to open, but they can feel something wet be placed on top of their skull.....

It's probably just a delusion so they ignore it, only to fall back into the darkness. 

* * *

Their eyes are like stone and their throat hurts. 

There are voices speaking softly nearby.... One of them sounds off, almost like three overlapping records being played at once.

"They're dangerous," The echoing voice proclaims and they wonder what the other talking about, "They already tried attacking you once-"

"They're sick," The softer voice cuts off the other with a tone sounding almost like they were disappointed in the other for some reason. 

The Darkness consumes them.

* * *

There's a voice nearby. 

It doesn't sound like the soft voice nor the kind of glitchy one. It likes talking about a lot of strange things, but they don't mind even if they don't have a clue what a Rude and Goo, or a Modyports, was. Their mind drifts back into a peaceful slumber while listening to the other talk about some type of stalker doggo. 

* * *

The soft voice is back.

It seems a bit upset about something concerning their behavior, something about a parenting sense- whatever that was- being triggered left, right, and center alongside them needing something called a bath?

_....Exactly what was a bath and why would they need one?_

_.........And why did they have a feeling to start praying for Chaos' immortal soul?_

They're confused when they fall back into the darkness. 

* * *

The first time they manage to gather enough strength to pry open their eyes, they're alone. 

_Color_.

It's the first thing they notice as they stare at brightly colored walls that make them want to smile, but they can't. To be honest, they can't really do much of anything at the moment as their body feels as though someone had drained all their magic and replaced their bone marrow with nothing but solid concrete, so they permit their shade to reflect their thoughts for them. 

_'RAD-ICAL'_

The second thing they notice was all the furbies lining shelves along the walls. 

_'EP-IC'_

They wish their partner was awake to see this for himself, but they settle on drawing their eye lights away from the fluffy, adorable creatures as their gaze moves onto the bed someone has tucked them into. It's cozy and all around them are bright colors in every shade possible, but what holds their attention the most is the small, handmade doll tucked against their chest and held in place by one of their heavy arms. 

It's not just any doll though....

It's _**them**. _

_'WOW-WOW'_

Had they the strength for it, their face likely would have been sporting a Cheshire Cat Grin as their soul brightened beneath their shades with a sense of content joy. They're not sure why the doll was there or where it came from, but as long as they got to keep it, they really didn't care... And if whoever owned it wanted it back....Well: 

_'MI-NE.'_

_Finder Keepers._

_And once they had enough strength to move they were going to lick it just to make sure it stayed theirs._

Content with themselves for the moment, they allowed their mind to be dragged back under. Their last sight before the darkness consumed them would be that of their bedroom door opening and a child-sized being cast in shadows holding a bowl of soup as they entered. 

* * *

The next time their mind manages to struggle its way to the surface, they can't open their eyes and their room is empty, but they're not alone like many would think. 

_**Please don't scare us like that you two, just because you can outrace the end doesn't mean you should** _   
_**I'd be rather sad if Retconnned had to ask Umbra to fish you out of the deep void** _   
_**Great.. now I have a weird image of Retconned literally using a fishing pole to fish for you in the deep void with cookies as bait** _   
_**MMm.... cookies...** _

_**If that happens, then I'm joining you, as the Floofy Death...** _

_**Oh, and if they want to met the Floofy Death, let me know!** _

_**Great chapter, keep up the good work!** _

After all, the Radical Voices seemed to have followed them even here... It's kind of nice to have something to listen to even if a part of them wishes they had the strength to respond back. After all, there's so much they want to say like:

_Please stop mentioning cookies because now they want to eat cookies and they can't._

or: 

_Who the Funk is Floofy Death?_

_They're still pondering that question when they're pulled under once more._

* * *

They're hot again. 

Only it's not just on the outside, it feels as if someone has set their Soul on fire and they can hear voices mumbling about the toxic rebounding. They don't understand and everything hurts and burns too much to think on it. 

_**Why we can follow you? Our connection to your dimension doesn’t actually depend on the anti-void - it’s based on the person who made the connection. Some people prefer to keep it to the anti-void, and some don’t. They’ve been following your point of view so far, so we’ve done the same. As far as I know, there isn’t really anything you can do about it. Sorry.** _

_**I would recommend checking out what the asker who apparently decorated your bedroom set up, but I also get that you’re cautious. So instead I’m going to test something...** _

_There's the sound of something small and light falling at their foot of their bed and while they can't tell what it is, they can understand enough to know it upsets the glitchy voice that had been arguing with the soft one.... Though even the soft voice seems upset for some reason._

_**If that did anything, then Asker magic works here! The standard is summoning small objects that aren’t particularly useful, but it’s still something!** _

_**Also, yay for your smaller purple half! You’re cool, and I’m pretty sure Fresh would’ve died without you! In case it’s not obvious, I kinda suck at compliments!** _

_**One last thing: I’m pretty sure someone plans to beat up Chaos for being a bad parent now. So that’s a thing.** _

_**This is AliasDT, and I hope you have a good however anti-void time is measured!** _

** _Oh no I LIKE them_ **   
** _There IS next to none fresh sans fanfics what have you done?!? Oh nooooooo_ **

** _Thank you for writing even though you just shoved me down an empty hole T_T_ **

** _/lh_ **

* * *

_**Omake: BAD PARENTING = A BAD TIME** _

“Hello, Chaos.....” the Deity could feel a chill rush up his spine as a silky sweet voice echoed from behind him. 

_Impossible,_ the deity thought to himself as he slowly spun around to face the intruder within his temple, only to be greeted by a small goth holding a later glowing softly with the light of a save point. They look familiar but at the moment he can’t quite place where he had seen them, but he doesn’t think on it long as another thought rushes to his mind:

H _ow was this skeleton here? How had he gotten inside His temple which he, himself, had personally awarded against intruders after his ‘discussion’ with Fate? How-_

“Lovely back door by the way,” The Goth spoke with as he smiled such sweet smile the other could have been mistaken for an Angel is not for the heavy cloud of malice clinging to the skeleton's form. “Back.. door,” Chaos repeated weakly - _Back Door? What back door?-_ causing that sweet smile to grow. 

“Now,” The small skeleton spoke taking a step closer towards who reflexively took a step backward as a sense of Doom befell him, “I think we had a... small discussion concerning sweet Whisper.”

_Whisper?_

_How did this intruder know about his Chil- No. Oh, no._

The Deity took another step backward as his mind finally connected exactly why the small skeleton child before him looked so familiar. He knows why this Goth was so familiar. The Enteral Child before him was the same one His Child traveled Omniverses just for their cookies. 

_REtconned._

The immortal Goth of the Omniverse, the one who had been secretly plotting to gain semi-Custody of his child...

And if they were here to talk about Whisper.....

 _Whisper, whose last known location was an omniverse that naturally produced a toxic mist that feeds off of its victim's magic to cause delusions, fevers, and unstable states of being..._ _Which could sometimes put their victim into a coma until it ran its full course if it reached their Soul....._

_Whisper whose SOUL was in their eyesocket and therefore always exposed behind their shades...Which would offer no protection against mist....._

Chaos’ thoughts trailed off as he felt his sins rushing down his back and the other suddenly closed in the distance between them.

  
 _Run_ , his mind whispered to him, but he never got the chance to do so as a lantern slammed into the side of his face with enough force to break his neck had he been mortal.

He stumbles backward in an attempt to put space between them, so he could find a way to flee the obvious wrath before him. Only to learn a bit too late that he’s made a horrible mistake as his back collides with the cool marble of the once comforting temple wall.

  
Judging the horrifying smile that crosses the Goth’s face, they must have also realized his mistake as well as they raise their later once more. 

“Ahh, not the face! Not the face!”

It‘s reflex- built over an eon of living with his siblings- more than anything that has the Diety raising his hands to defend his face. A second later he wishes he hadn‘t built such reflexes as that damnable lantern does its best to ensure he never has any genetic children in the future. 

A loud rather girlish scream echoes off the temple walls.

  
“Gahhhhhh.... back to the face!” Chaos squealed.

“Says the dead beat dad,” Retconned said, so sweet butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

Outside of Chaos' Temple, Karma smiled sweetly as they listened to the sweet melody of their brother's screams. _Hopefully after this, the other would finally get a clue and stop adopting children he wasn't suited to look after. Especially children, they had laid first claim on._

* * *

* * *

* * *

For those of you curious, A Chibi Whisper can be found here: 

<https://www.deviantart.com/trafalgardraven/art/Chibi-Whisper-871834607>


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes Were Made

_**They want to wake up.** _

They're tired of sleeping, but their body won't listen and their Soul throbs in pain every time they try to force themself into the realm of consciousness before it throws them deeper into another state of slumber. Its...

 _Boring_ to be honest. 

And it doesn't help that their bones are constantly aching with a need to get up and move, but they can't even twitch a single phalange even if they wanted to. It's frustrating and leaves them with the urge to scream aloud After all, They are Fresh- _and while not the only one in existence_ \- and no Fresh Sans were meant to stay still for so long. 

There's a soft creak of the bedroom's door opening followed by light footsteps moving closer to where they rest before coming to a halt at where they know a beanbag is supposed to be before a ' _plop_ ' noise fills the air. 

"Long time no see, Friend."

The voice that fills the silence is neither the glitchy agitated one nor the soothing one they have gone accustomed to, but rather that of someone who doesn't sound much older than themselves. 

_'Oh,_ ' Their partner mumbles sleepily, ' _He's back.'_

They don't bother to wonder who ' _he_ ' is since they can't ask anyways... And they already know... _To a degree_. 

He was a Voice that came around every now and then to talk about strange things he did or wanted to do, but had some type of magical doggo always crashing on their parade. He was the voice who spoke of something called a ' _Voldyports_ ', ' _Rude_ ', ' _Goo_ ' and some type of _'Stalker Chick'._

He was a Voice that talked to themselves while claiming to be speaking to someone called ' _Papa_ '........

He was a Voice that told them about his travels and all the amazing stuff he did while on them.....

They were slightly jealous of ' _He_ '. 

They wanted to build snow cities in Antarctica.

They wanted to skateboard down the Effiel Tower in Paris, they wanted to spray paint the callosums in Rome, but they couldn't.

They were stuck in a bed, unable to open their eyesockets while He rushed around being Radical and playing pranks. Honestly, they want to scream their frustrations for everyone to hear as the other starts talking about the rules of something called ' _Monolopy_ '. 

They're tired of laying in a bed unable to do anything besides listening to the adventures of others. They're tired of their bones constantly aching with the need to move and the built-up energy they **_CAN'T EVEN USE._**

Had they been able to open their eyesocket, they probably would have seen their shades briefly flicker to life with a single word ' _FUST-RATED_ ' that only lasted for a split second before fading back into darkness once more and taking them along for the ride. 

* * *

  
_**Poor Whisper. They're having a Bad Time.** _

_**Though it seems they finally meet another person, even if they freaked out and attacked them.** _

_**As for REtconned, it would seem he's finally getting his wish.....Just not in the way he wanted. He literally has a sick Fresh Sans to look after and this one's a kid.** _

_**LMAO. Rest in Pieces Chaos.** _

_**I love Karma. They're like: Steal my chosen kid? Fine, I'll screw you over in ways you never expect.** _

_**I hope REtconned kicks Chaos's acc across the vast Omniverses. He's not as bad as Fate, but neglect still exists.** _

_**To be honest, I can see it.** _

_**REtconned can't have children since he's an Eternal child and Chaos has a kid he neglects so REtconned would probably kick Chaos across the Omniverses before grabbing Whisper and being like:** _

_**This kid is mine now.** _

It's the Voice that causes their mind to awaken from its slumber.

  
Their mouth feels dry, but there's something sweet lingering against their echo-tongue, so they assume the soft voice had come by with that stuff called ' _Soup_ ' again while they were under..... _It's kind of nice to actually be able to taste something for a change._

  
_**Hey there Whisper** _   
_**Take it easy and rest up, you'll be better in no time <3** _   
_**And don't worry about the one you attacked while ill... hes fine** _

_**Fantastic chapter, I loved the ending where REtconned Goth delivered his Judgment while Karma watched going "don't steal someone else's chosen kid". My only question is who was the one Whisper attacked before REtconned showed up? Regardless, keep up the good work!** _

_Attacked?_

  
They had attacked someone. If they were able to, their brows would have furrowed in confusion as they tried to navigate their skull, but it felt like it was full of cobwebs swinging in Kool-Aid.......

_Kool-Aid......_

_Why were they swimming in Kool-Aid again?_ _After all, everyone knew Mt. Drew was better._

_**Sorry Chaos, I have no pity for you. REtconned Goth, he's all yours.** _

_**Whisper, it's OK baby. Just ready and hug your pushy. Things will be better soon. And look! You might not know it, but you gained a new parent AND a new friend. Just no swinging next time.** _

_Swinging?_

  
_...Had they gone swinging?_ It didn't really sound like a bad idea and there was this nice park they knew about within a lovely Omniverse built as a playhouse. 

_**Seeing my own words is like looking into a mirror and seeing myself looking into a mirror, and seeing myself look into a mirror, and seeing myse-** _   
_**Thank you for writing!** _

They try to giggle since they don't own a mirror for the Voice to see himself in- _did a Voice even have a reflecti_ on- but it comes out sounding as though they're choking instead...

And then they actually start choking on something inside the lower portion of their skull. 

There's a soft noise to their side, the soft cloud beneath them shifting slightly as something is trying to pry their teeth open. 

"Shit," It's the soft voice and a part of them wants to laugh because somehow they just know the Voice just used a naughty word, "Their tongue's reformed." 

"Isn't that a good thing?" 

_Oh! It seemed the glitchy voice was there as well...._. They decided they liked the Glitchy Voice, it had a natural harmony to it, unlike some beings whose voices sounded like broken glass.

"Not if they're choking on it!"

They can't help but burst into giggles again as it's pretty clear to them someone has just gotten themselves in trouble and though they're not sure why, but for some reason, they find it funny. 

".....I think your medication made them High." 

The glitchy voice deadpans- _leaving them confused as to who 'High' was-_ before the darkness swallows them whole. 

* * *

Their bones aren't as hot as normal, but they're still too hot to be considered normal and there's a voice at their bedside talking a mile a minute. 

"-Actually supposed to be at school right now, but they kept dragging me down, so I left while everyone was distracted with-"

He's back.....Again, but for some reason they can't bring themselves to mind at the moment since their head no longer feels as fuzzy as it did before. 

"-Stalker Chick seems to be getting bolder in their unradical attempts-"

_**Hey, are you okay? Let us know if you need anything, alright?** _

_**I tried sending a thing... it looks like it went through, but the people who were healing you didn't seem too happy about it. I'm pretty sure that's REtconned and his Error.** _

They know that Voice......AliasTD...If they remembered correctly, that voice had dropped some type of ball the last time they come for a visit. He doesn't seem to hear AliasTD though as he continues on talking as though no one had spoken at all..... It's kind of Rude really, but then again, she had been rude first even if it was unintentional. 

_**REtconned is apparently trying to adopt you, by the way.** _

"-Unraidcal of them to throw all their problems on a kid-"

_**I'll be honest, I have no idea how monster illnesses work...** _

At least that made two of them. After all, they had never been sick before and it wasn't like there was ever anyone around for them to ask. 

_**I guess maybe try to drink lots of water?** _

_**I hope you make a full recovery! This is AliasDT, btw.** _

Unknowing to them, _'I-KNOW_ ' flashes across their shades for a brief moment as both voices come to a halt.

There's something strange about the silence but they can't quite put their finger on it, Until He speaks up, "Hey Pal, are ya awake in there?"

It takes them a moment longer than either side of them cares to acknowledge that He is talking to them, but when they try to answer, Their mouth refuses to move. Their magic is still too low to actually move their jaw to speak and it so frustrating because there's someone right there trying to talk to them, yet they can't even answer. 

It takes them a moment longer than either side of them cares to acknowledge that He is talking to them, but when they try to answer, Their mouth refuses to move. Their magic is still too low to actually move their jaw to speak and it so frustrating because there's someone right there trying to talk to them, yet they can't even answer. There's a thoughtful silence and when the voice speaks up again, it doesn't quite sound the same as before, "Funk, that thing really ate through ya magic if ya can't even talk physically, but ya know, ya shades are reflecting your thoughts loud and clear, Little Fresh. Sure, It's not really much for terms of conversation, but I bet it's better than ya just laying there listening to everyone around ya."

"After all, While we conceal it from others, every Fresh knows we go insane is we stay still for too long, and you and I... _ **We need to have a chat about you smashing my Emerald's skull that board of yours."**_

  
_"SOS Means Someone Save Me~"_

  
Somewhere within the room their headphones startup with a soft whisper followed by a peal of bellowing laughter and for the first time in a month, the darkness does not swallow them up...Ironic seeing as this was the ONE time they actually wanted it to. 

  
So they do the only thing they can think of to save themselves. 

  
Gathering all the sparse shards of magic they have built up over their long rest, they disappear in a color cloud of smoke. 

  
When the smoke clears, they're matters above their Anti-Void's floor. 'FU-NK' the shades proclaim as gravity takes hold and a loud thud followed by a sickening crack fills the once silence as they land on one of their arms forcing it into an awkward angle that shouldn't be possible even while large cracks spread across an ivory bone. 

  
There's a brief moment of sharp pain before the world turns black. 

_Elsewhere another Fresh Sans stares at an empty bed as a pair of left behind headphones softly whisper, "Pain-" before falling silent as their owner's magic disappeared._

  
_"Funk."_

  
_That was not how they intended for that conversation to play out._

  
_Then, as though to spite him, the bedroom door opened to show a small Goth holding a tray with what must have been the other's Soup of the Day._

  
_Double Funk._

* * *

There are two types of ideas in existence: 

Smart Ideas- _the ones that usually managed to somehow save your Soul at the last possible second-_ and _SMART_ Ideas, the ones only hair-brained morans or panicking fools believe are actually a good idea.....

_Yeah, their current idea had been **Real Smart** of them, hadn't it? _

They couldn't help but think to themselves as they laid curled up on their side while their broken arm tightly to their chest as though somehow it would make the throbbing pain disappear..... _Yeah, that wasn't going to happen_. They had been asleep for who knew how long and woken to it still hurt which meant they probably needed some type of Healer to look it over and fix the damage their flailing panic and random poofing without a proper destination in mind had caused.

 _'I could have been worse,'_ Their partner mumbles softly in an attempt to cheer them up, _'We could have ended up back in that Omniverse with the snot-covered skeleton that tried eating up.'_

 _....Alright_ , even they could admit he kind of had a point there. 

At least their Anti-Void was empty-

_**Hey, Fresh is back and from the looks of it, the idiot managed to damage their air! What a-** _

_**Wait, really?! Move over and let me-** _

_**Wow, and I thought that parasite couldn't be more pathetic before-** _

_**Why are they just laying there? That arm is beginning to look infected, they should go visit a doctor of some sort before-** _

_**Oh shut up. If we're lucky it'll just kill them and save everyone the trouble of having to deal with them once cannon starts-** _

_**-has a point. It's not like anyone likes them anyways-** _

-.....Kind of.....

They're pretty sure the Unradicial voices don't count since not one of them has so much as a single brain cell to share between them. 

_**-Guys-** _

_**-Oh, no-** _

_**Oh man, this is going to be hilarious-** _

_**It is around that time, isn't it?** _

_**Hey Fresh, look up-** _

There's a sense of confusion as their eye lights flicker upwards....

Only to spot some sort of swirling rift over their head that seemed to be spinning faster and faster as it sucked in everything around it besides themselves. 

  
_What the funk?_

_'Sans, do you hear that?'_

Their partner questions causing them to narrow their brows in consideration as they strained their cotton-filled ears.... _Strange_....It almost sounded like there was a _distant screaming_ coming from the portal. 

...A screaming that was getting louder by the second.....Almost as if it was getting closer-

  
**_'OH-SHIT'_ **

  
**THUD!**

Their shades barely had time to proclaim their thoughts before a body fell out of the strange portal thing and landed right on top of them. Rather instantly, their bones feel like something is crawling along the surface of them- each little step burning as though they set their skeleton on fire- from the thing on top of them makes contact, but the intruder doesn't seem to notice as they're too busy spewing what should have been cursing for the Omniverse itself to hear. 

'HE-LP'

"-Funking Radhole, put me back right them Doom minute before I shove my foot right up your arse-" The Other pauses for a moment as confusion flickered across what was visible of their skull, " **Why the FUNK and I being Censored?!** That only happens if...."

The Other tries off and there's a slight movement on their back that makes them groan in misery before a pair of upside-down eye lights meet their own, **"FRESH?!?!"**

_'GET-OFF'_

Their glasses proclaim for them and they watch as a dark red blush covered the lower half of the other's skull before they hide it into a matching red scarf while scrambling to push themselves off and away from them. Lifting their skull partially from the floor they watch as the other skeleton shifts uneasily on his feet as though nervous about something......

Honestly, he didn't look all that impressive to them.

If not for the blood running from the corner of his mouth, a bright red scarf, and the red blood across his chest; he probably would have blended in perfectly with the Anti-Void's background to the point they never would have noticed him..... _Well, if his arrival hadn't ended up with him landing on them, that is._

"Uh, Fresh," The other skeleton finally breaks the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between the two of them. 

"Yeah, Bruh?" It harder to speak than they care to admit, but they manage it, and for them, that was good enough after so long of not being capable of making a sound. 

"What are you wearing?"

 _'WH-AT?'_ Their glasses proclaim for them as they turn their gaze downwards towards the oversized white shirt and loose white pants.......

 _'How did we not notice someone changed our clothes before now?'_ The partner question causing them to mentally shrug. It was probably the panic though now that they considered it. After all, they really weren't thinking things through before acting otherwise they would have noticed this and stayed a while longer with that other Fresh if only to grab their own clothing. 

"Clothes, Bruh."

"But they're **WHITE**!"

"We never said they were _OUR_ clothes, Bruh."

For some reason, their words cause the other skeleton to start sputtering as though he was choking on nothing but air alone. They can't help but wonder: 

_'Did they say something wrong?'_

* * *

"Fresh," Geno spoke hesitantly as a pair of YO-LO shades glances away from the crimson scarf bundled tightly around their owner's arm and turned towards his direction instead. 

"Yeah, Bruh?"

"Where's your Father?"

A look of confusion crossed the other's facial expression as the word _'FAT-HER?'_ replaced the trademark phrase on his shades causing Geno to feel a sense of dread. He knew Fresh had a parental figure in the others life as he had met them before though at the time it felt more as though he was facing certain Death -

_It had been a rather terrifying moment where he, as leader of the Shipping Council, had to face down Their WORST Enemy and explain why he thought it was a good idea to try convincing Fresh Lust -and any other Sans the Shipping Council thought suitable- was a good mate material._

_And for some reason, Geno had the strangest feeling telling the other they thought a relationship would mature Fresh would only cause them to become nothing more than a pile of dust that would quickly be forgotten by all of time and space._

\- considering there was a scythe buried inches from his neck and an obvious Fresh munching happily on cookies beside what Geno dubbed as his personal Grim Reaper.

"REtconned, Fresh," He decides to be blunt and watches as understanding draws across the others' skull, "Where's REtconned, Fresh?"

Geno could feel the dread sinking deeper into his bones then the scar across his chest as Fresh's shade fell into an empty black. 

_Blank Shades never meant anything good when it came to Fresh._

_Surely whatever had thrown him back in time hadn't thrown him back so far that Fresh didn't even know REtconned?!_

His luck couldn't possibly be that horrible.

".....I guess he would be at his house, Broski." The usually neon-colored skeleton- _wearing white really didn't look natural on the other. It was like into a strip club to find a nun dancing on a pool-_ spoke slowly, their voice slurring slightly at the end, but in that moment of time; Geno didn't even notice. Instead, the Eternally dying skeleton had felt a sense of relief course through his Soul at the Hope he might be capable of undoing whatever caused this mess after all. 

"Fresh," He speaks slowly in an attempt to make the other realize how important his next words would be, "I need you to take me to them."

Those shades flicker in his direction once more as the phrase 'UN-SURE' flashes across them before dying down, "...I don't think that's a good idea right now, Bruh-"

_No. No. No. No. No._

He moves without really thinking about it- _Hell, he didn't even let the other finish speaking-_ as his hands come up to grip the other's shoulders and shake him slightly when the other seems to be zoning out as they didn't even notice, "Fresh... Fresh! Pay attention!. "

He's shaking the other, but they don't respond. Matter of fact, they don't really do much of anything as he shakes them like a rag doll trying to snap them out of whatever 'mental zone' the other has probably has locked themselves into. 

"Fresh! Please! I need you to take this seriously for a change! "

For a brief moment those shades flicker- and while most wouldn't notice due to how swiftly they die- he does and latched onto the moment, "Fresh! I need you to take us to RETConned. Now!"

".......Alright, Bruh," The other's voice is a soft mutter reminding him for a moment of the last flickers of a dying candle, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

And without a second to spare, the two disappear in a Neon Colored Cloud. When the smoke clears they're standing and a living room, Geno only barely remembers from a visit from days long gone... _Turns out trying to Find Fresh a Mate would get one banned from his parent's home._

It's nice that one thing went right because nothing else did. 

Looking back on it, he could kind of see where the misunderstanding was born from.   
  


After all, He was standing in the living room of Fresh's Future Father Figure, holding a beaten-looking and limp Fresh by the front of their shirt.....While being covered in more blood than usual due to it spreading in their scramble to get off of Fresh. _He looked kind of like a deranged serial killer to be honest._

It didn't help matters, that now that he was looking back on that moment, he could recall barely being able to sense Fresh at all as the other's magic- something necessary for a skeleton to live- was all but nonexistent and the other had fallen unconscious due to him pestering the other into poofing them here instead of listening. And of course, that would be the moment RETConned and some strange skeleton with Unnatural Emerald eye lights happened to walk into the room......

Slaughter wouldn't even begin to describe the next few moments of Geno's existence. 


	8. The Complications of Being Fresh

They're Grounded.

_Grounded...Them?_

They could feel their confusion radiating off them as they stare at the small Goth sitting on a couch across the one they're bundled upon. 

_Grounded_ , The word repeats over and over again like a broken loop inside their head. After all, they had no parents therefore they can't be grounded since only parents could ground you. They're half tempted to tell the other this- _to point out what they view as common logic_ \- but their partner doesn't believe it to be such a good idea...

Personally, they don't see the issue since they're just pointing out the truth, but- 

_'Trust me, Sans.'_ Their partner rumbles in reassurance, ' _You're going to want to be able to run if you tell Them that.'_

-but their partner never led them astray so they keep their mouth shut and try not to do anything that could ' _trigger_ ' the Goth on the off chance he blows his top again and they end up like the Mummy _-a being covered from head to toe in thick bandages and body cast which they believe was called 'Geno'_ \- sitting next to them. 

...It looks really uncomfortable to be wearing a full-body cast like that, but in their personal opinion: _Better him than Them,_ so they try not to draw the Goth's Wrath onto themselves by playing along and nodding their head to show they're listening- t _hey're really not, though sometimes they zone in for a moment-_ to everything the other has to say. 

_What_? 

This was a matter of Survival here and as a Fresh Sans, nothing was more important than their own Survival....

_Plus, they had cookies to munch on._

_'We should get the recipe,'_ Their partner points out and they nod their skull in agreement as their gaze drifts to the doll of themselves resting on top of their brightly colored blanket, ' _Then we could have cookies anytime we wanted.'_

Glancing up from the brightly covered blanket, they discover there's a smile on the Goth's voice and he's practically radiating a sense of happy satisfaction....A part of them feels a sense of concern as to exactly what they agreed to which could make the other so happy, but after a moment they just shrug off the feeling. 

_It probably wasn't anything too important anyways._

"You poor fool," Geno ' _The Mummy_ ' himself mumbles at their side as he stared in disbelief at the brightly colored skeleton devouring magic coating cookies like they were oxygen itself. 

A part of him had always wondered how RETconned convinced Fresh to let themselves be adopted, but this....

_This was just sad._

The 90's skeleton probably hasn't even realized they had just agreed to a proper adoption seeing as they obviously weren't paying attention to anything the other had just said.....

And from that smile, RETconned not only knew it as well but had been counting on it. 

Shifting as far away from the Devil in Skeleton form as he could- _that smile was funking unnerving and it didn't help the other was practically radiating the satisfaction of a spider closing in on a helpless fly-_ Geno couldn't help but wish he could just disappear from existence as the demon handed Fresh another laced cookie the neon-colored skeleton happily munched away on without a second thought. 

_Speaking of Fresh......_

He glanced over from the corner of his eye socket only to the other was giving him the Fresh equalvant of an _'I'm doing something creepy_ ' look........ _Again_.

It was somehow made even creepier due to the fact he couldn't even tell if the other was blinking underneath those _'YO -LO_ ' shades or not.

"Uh, Fresh-"

He begins speaking, hoping he can snap the other out of whatever trance they had thrown themselves in, but the other cuts him off with an unnaturally serious tone. 

"Did you know something is trying to rewrite your Code? If they keep that up it'll start glitching."

....... _Wait_ -

" _ **What**_?!"

"I said someone is trying to rewrite ya, Bro," Fresh repeats with a shrug as though they were discussing the weather instead of his very existence, "It's kind of annoying really since they're not even doing it right either. I mean, if they were doing it right, it would be much harder for me to undo it, but it's about kind of as easy as breathing when repair-"

The 90's Nightmare is rambling now talking, but even when Geno tries The Eternally Dying Skeleton can't make heads or tails of anything the other is saying. 

_Coding...Rewriting.....Amateur.....Rewriting a rewrite..._.

"Fresh," His tone comes out harsher than he means it to, causing the Neon-colored skeleton to fall silent, **"WHAT THE FUNKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"**

The other just smiles that annoying bright smile of their's before opening their mouth to speak, "Well, you see Bruh-"

 **THUD**!

Only to be cut off as another body comes flying out of nowhere and all but tackles Fresh clear off the side of the couch while screaming something about finally playing something called Manolopy. There's a suspicious noise that comes from Fresh which could either be a scream of excitement or a scream of pure, utter terror.......

Geno, personally, leans towards the second as he once heard a familiar scream from Error when someone had gotten too close to the dark, glitching skeleton....But then again, this was Fresh so he could be wrong seeing how the Neon Skeleton from his memories always seemed to be in physical contact with someone or another......

In the end, it doesn't matter though as the stranger drags Fresh down the hallway - _The other still making muffled noise and kicking their legs while their shades flashes 'STOP-TOUCHING', 'TOO-CLOSE', 'SOMEONE-HELP'_ \- at what had to be Mach 10 leaving behind nothing but a duel rainbow-colored blur.

 _.............Well....That just happened,_ Geno thinks to himself in mild disbelief. Sure, he knew Fresh always had an uncontrollable desire to keep moving and dragging everyone along with him, but.........

For some reason, _Geno couldn't help but feel like he had just witnessed a kidnapping._

"Well, would you look at that," The voice draws Geno's attention to the Devil HImself in time to see the other slip what looked to be a cellphone into some type of hidden pocket, "Emerald has such good timing, doesn't he? I was just thinking I would like a personal word with you about screaming at children. "

A chill rushes through the skeleton's spine as the Goth known as Retconned smiled a bit too sweetly at him. 

**_~X~X~X~X~_ **

The moment the other let's go of them, Fresh practically throws themselves across the colorful bedroom they had been dragged to with wild desperation as they clutch their arms lightly to their chest and curl up in a ball on the side of the room's bed. 

They feel......

 _Weird_. 

Like their Bones are about to start melting and the marrow inside is on fire. Everything is heated and their head fills dizzy causing them to see double......Unless that strange skeleton with shades matching their own actually was capable of double itself...In that case, they might start screaming again. 

Shivering softly, they burrow their face into their knees and force themselves to take a deep breath.

_One......Two.....One.....Two....._

"Whoops," They can hear the other skeleton speak with a sense of embarrassment to their tone, "Sorry about that, Bruh. I'm guessing you don't get much physical contact, huh?"

They don't bother answering. Instead, they try to keep up their mental count as they flex their half-gloved fingers.

_One......Two....One....Two._....

While their face still looks like a rainbow their SOUL's rapid throbbing starts to slow down into a more moderate speed. 

_They're fine.....Everything is fine...They just need to breathe._

"I guess I got a little bit excited about having someone to finally play Monolopy," Daring to peek from the corner of their arm they're greeted by the sight of the other rubbing the back of his neck, "I should have asked first, huh?'

  
....A part of them is half tempted to snap at the other, but..... To be honest, he currently looked like a half-drowned kitten that was silently begging for someone to save them.....

So they offer him a subtle exit, "What's Monopoly?'

It feels like the right then to ask and it must be as that sheepish expression vanishes into a wide excited smile while the other's shades declare ' _FRIEND - MATERIAL'.._...

They wonder what a ' _Freind_ ' is. 

They also wonder if there's something on their shades as the other's grin falls for a moment before widening brightly as ' _FIRST_ \- _MINE_ ' and ' _NO - ESCAPE'_ crosses the other's shades. For some reason the sight of those words and that smile the other is sporting, there's something..... _Off_ , about the other's smile. It's too wide and showing far too many teeth......

_And were those fangs in the corner of the other's mouth?_

_'We're doomed_ ,' Their partner's voice seems muffled and tingled with despair, leaving Them confused on what the other could possibly mean, even as the other brightly colored skeleton practically skips towards them. 

"Not to worry, Whisper~ I'll teach you everything you'll ever need to know when it comes to friends," There's a hint of excitement and something else mixed into the other's voice and it only just then that Fresh realizes that the other _-Emerald, they believe the other's Voice called him_ \- is standing between them and the doorway.

For some reason, that simple little observation leaves them with the urge to start screaming and trying to run away as though their very SOUL depends on it.........

_Eh, it was probably nothing._

  
_**~X~X~X~X~X~** _

"And this one?"

They watched as the other neon-colored skeleton, Emerald, pointed towards another piece of their holographic map floating in the air before them. 

"That's Omniverse is called Stranger Danger... It's not a good place to visit," They tell the other with a smile stretched across their skull, "The Occupants of it act nice, but the moment you let your guard down they do a complete Three-Sixty that usually ends with them trying to dust you."

"And this one?"

"That one's kinda cool," Their shades flash the phrase _'FU-UN_ ' to the other as their grin widens, "The occupants look like living breathing bobbleheads. They flail a lot if they get knocked over and it's really easy to happen. I once witnessed a strong wind knock over a whole army of them."

"And what about this one?"

They can feel the wide Cheshire cat smiling splitting their face in two as their shades declare ' _AMAZ- ING'_ for the other to witness, "That's Time Loop! It's Radical.... Well, maybe not the state of its Omniverse... Basically, something went wrong with their Coding and now all those AUs inside are trapped in an infinite time loop of relieving their lives. The beings that ALWAYs remember call themselves Anchors and the Rest are Loopers, who sometimes remember and sometimes don't......"

Their hands are moving animatedly as they try to find a way to put their thoughts into words, "And sometimes the Coding messes up and causes them to swap AUs, so they can learn each other's history and abilities. They even get to keep those abilities when they leave since it becomes a part of their Coding."

"It sounds like you've been there before," Emerald points out, but there's something a bit off about his posture and voice, causing their shades to flash ' _OBVILI_ - _OUSLY_ '.

"Yeah," THey nod their head in agreement with a large, delighted smile, "I ended up in prison after I was framed for the murder of an Empress and have to save an Empire with the help of this being called ' _The Outsider_ '. "

Unnoticed to them Emerald's shades flickered to read _"WH-AT?!"_ as they continued to ramble, "I liked him. He was kind of funny and took me to this fancy place called a Golden....Brothel? To rescue the Empress's Daughter...But it turns out, she didn't need saving because she was Looping."

"What?" There's something a bit darker to the other's tone, but they pay it no mind. 

"And she kicked The Outsider back to his Void when she saw the dress he gave me to wear there... I'm not sure why, but she stole...Err, borrowed the Madame's coat and said I had to wear it."

That had been a fun AU and they liked the Boatman, Samuel, who cursed The Outsider and said they shouldn't listen to him since he was a Trickster trying to make a fool of them; but it wasn't the only AU they had visited... _Matter of fact....._

"You know I think I even saw another You in that Omniverse, but he looked more human and didn't wear such radical colors." 

**_ ~X~X~X~X~X~ _ **

' _Are you sure about this_?' Their partner questions as they stand awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, 'We could just leave a thank you note and leave it at that.'

And they could....

But it didn't seem right to just take off with only a piece of paper left behind to thank the other for their care. The Goth - _Retconned_ \- had poured a lot of time and effort into getting them back onto their feet, so the least they could do was thank him skull to skull.......... _Right_?

A part of them weavers at the question while a million and one possibilities on how this could end flashes through their mind.....It kind of makes a part of them want to write that letter and take off without so much as a spoken word, but they shove it down. 

Retconned didn't seem dangerous to them and they were quite positive he wouldn't dust them since he had plenty of opportunities to do so already yet didn't. Taking a soft breath, they reach for the kitchen's doorknob-

_'But what if he's just waiting for us to try leaving to dust us?'_

-only for their hand to fall short as they register their partner's question. 

_'REALLY-BRUH'_ Their shades question for them, but it's showing enough as their hand drops away from the doorknob. After all, their partner usually wasn't one to exaggerate their concerns and nine times out of ten was always right.....If he honestly thought a skull to skull proper meeting and thanks was dangerous, then it probably was. 

... _Shame_. They really wanted to meet the other properly. 

_'I don't think that would be wise,'_ Their partner whispers, _'He might have just played nice because you were too ill and delusional to be a proper threat, but now we are neither Sans....Either way, I don't think it wise to test the patients of a being that thought beating a Deity half to death with a lantern is a smart idea. "_

_Yeah, that didn't seem real wise to them eith-_

_Wait... **What**?!_

_'Not that I'm saying the Bastard didn't deserve it. I personally been wanting a...Word with him myself, but the fact the other actually managed it is astonishing....And unfortunately, makes their existence a threat towards our own until we know who's side they're truly on.'_

Then, as though the Omniverse itself was mocking their partner, the kitchen door before them was pulled open to reveal a small Goth standing on the other side, holding a platter of cookies. 

_'COOK-IES!!'_

_'Sans, NO!'_

_'But-'_ They start to mentally protest as their mouth watered when the aroma of the cookies hit them.

"Ah, Hello, Fresh. I was wondering when we would finally meet properly," The Goth smiles at them with open warmth, "Would you like a Cookie?"

_**'YES!! - NO!!'** _

Their shades declare as their minds conflict over the matter. One on hand, They really wanted a cookie, but on the other, he believed it to be a tactic meant to distract them....One that seemed to be unfortunately working as his partner mentally whined at being unable to reach out and grab one. 

_'Just - One'_

_'Absolutely - **NOT** '_

"Maybe I should introduce myself first?" The Goth speaks up drawing both their attentions towards him, "I am Goth, but I've been nicknamed RETconned due to my unique situation. And you are?"

_**'DONT- TELL'** _

Their shades command them even as they grin widely at the other before following his example of a greeting, "We're Fresh, but Classic nicknamed us Whisper since he can apparently just crawl inside our skull and make us nothing but Whispers anytime he wants. Nice to meetcha, Bruh."

They shoot a pair of finger guns towards Retconned, who seemed to be frozen in some blend of shock and horror, before swiping the cookie tray from his hands and dropping a bag of gold into them instead. 

"Thanks for the help, Broski, but we have to go find something called a ' _harlot_ ' in a brothel for this Error guy upstairs."

The glitchy monster was kind of strange and a bit rude, but he did say he would ' _just die'_ without one, and while they didn't really know the other; they didn't want him to just up and dust because he was apparently missing something. 

_So they decided to go find whatever it was for him._

The Goth doesn't move, somehow seeming more frozen than before, so they take it to mean acceptance and start to walk away while munching happily on their newly purchased cookies. 

They make it all of three steps before there's a blood-red scarf wrapped tightly around their wrist and practically reeling them back inside the kitchen - their shades flashing _'TOLD-YOU_ ' and ' _UH-OH'_ for the world to see as the small Goth practically screams. 

" **ERROR**!"

**~X~X~X~X~**

  
_They're confused._

If They were, to be honest, they don't understand why the glitchy skeleton is covering in a corner crying about cookies, nor why Geno is hiding behind a counter as though it was a wall of steel. 

They don't understand why The Goth, Retconned, is whispering in a corner of the strange-sounding Emerald..Surrounded by paper, maps, and blueprints......Honestly, it looks as though the two are about to go to war against something, but that's just silly.

After all, There's nothing to fight against here. 

Kicking their legs back and forth as they munched on another cookie, their hidden eyes glanced down at the scarf tied to their wrist keeping them from trying to wander out to find a ' _Harlot_ ' for Glitchy.....

 _Again_. 

While they don't mind it, they don't really mind it either. It just didn't feel right to be wearing anything extra to their normal outfit. They could easily slip out of it if they wanted to and they're considering doing just that and leaving when-

"Whisper," They glance up and the Goth is smiling at them while holding out another baked treasure, "Here, have another cookie."

Keeping their smile in place, they happily accept the cookie pretending not to notice the ' _SUCCESSFUL_ - _DISTRACTION_ ' that flashes across the Not Emerald, but still Emerald's Shades for a split second before vanishing back into ' _YO-LO'._

"Thanks, Bruh." They practically purr in content as they take a bit and continue to kick the legs back and forth while subtly altering the Coding around them in case they would have to Delete a few beings out of existence before they would need to make a quick getaway.

. _..Hehe, what?_

Just because they chose to play nice didn't mean they didn't have a backup on the off chance this was all just a trick into lowering their guard so to lure them into an elaborate trap. 

_Gee_ , Don't look so surprised, They were a **_FRESH SANS_** and there were _TWO_ things _ALL_ Fresh Sans had inherited from Classic:

_1.) They always had a plan_

  
and 

  
_2.) They were Masters of Deception._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**I'm a 90's Nightmare Omake: The Dog Between Realities** _

Being a Fresh wasn't easy on a normal day- _with their constant hunger, the other skeletons seeking to avoid or outright dust them, and other little things_ \- but being a Fresh being capable of controlling Coding somehow always seemed to complicate thing. 

One would think when you controlled Coding in a world made of Coding you would be a God-like being, but _Nope_ ~

Something always seemed to go wrong for them: _From The Incident that NEVER Happened to falling asleep in places they shouldn't. From the Voices screaming at them to their Beloved Box breaking in their sleep...._ _So why, why did they think traveling the Omniverse would be any different?_

Sure, some Omniverses were dangerous, and sure, some just wanted to rip out their Soul and Devour their very essence, but none of that really bothered the Fresh known as Whisper.....

 _Oh, no._ The Title of their Greatest Annoyance came in the form of a knee-high, shaggy furred dog that had somehow gotten itself stuck between the walls of two separate realities. 

_(Meanwhile, In another Omniverse, The Freshest Harry Potter to ever exist sneezed...._

_For some reason, they just had the strangest urge to go pat some obviously highly unfortunate Soul on the back and offer them a can of Mt. Dew._

_"There he is," The call of his Hunters caused the dark-haired Fresh to scowl as 'FU-NK' flashes across his shades before he poofed away. )_

**Bark! Bark!**

The loud noise broke across the darkness of the In-Between causing their Shades to flash _'NOT - AGAIN_ ' as a large, black mass started rushing towards him. Its tail wagging a mile a minute in excitement. 

' _Nope_ ,' Both they and their partner agreed as they summoned their skateboard and took off like the Hounds of Hades themselves were on their tail......

_Personally, they probably would have preferred it if they were._

Opening a neon-colored rift to another- _any other as long as it got them away from that dog-_ reality, they skated inside before slamming it shut behind them. 

**Thump!**

In the darkness of the In-Between, Sirius Black whined as he landed face-first on the dark ' _ground_ ' having just missed the skeleton he believed to be his Godson and their neon-colored rift by only a split second. 

_Next time_ , he tells himself, _Next time for sure._

Elsewhere, Whisper couldn't help but shiver as though The Devil himself had just walked across their grave. 

**Author's Note:**

> ⦁ Fresh! Sans is a Fusion of The Fresh Parasite Virus and A Misplaced Soul. Therefore, Fresh!Sans only exist when the SI! and Fresh are fused together. 
> 
> ⦁ The SI! would be Multiverse Coding! Sans if not for Fresh fusing with them. (Not to be confused for Lost Soul! Fresh who would have been Console Control! Sans had he not become his Multiverse's version of Fresh)
> 
> ⦁ God and Death screw up, so Chaos decides to screw with their plans by adopting the Soul and rewriting their plans into his own. 
> 
> ⦁ The Fresh Parasite Virus was created out of the Multiverse's Coding by Chaos' magic to protect the SI! and ensure both their survival no matter the cost. Both it and the SI! are part of the Coding and therefore vital to the existence of this Multiverse.
> 
> ⦁ Fresh does not have emotions, but when they're fused together he piggybacks off of the SI!s.
> 
> ⦁ The first time fusion hurts but afterward is painless. 
> 
> ⦁ SI! Fresh!Sans can see the monitor screens and the people behind them. 
> 
> ⦁ Fresh and The SI! can devour Souls to gain the Magic and Coding of the previous owners, thus adding it onto their own. The SI! Soul is able to feed Fresh without harming themselves or making it crack further than the damage already done by God and Death. 
> 
> ⦁ If the Multiverse becomes too overcrowded it starts to unstablize the Multiverse's very coding so Fresh! Sans can use the Coding it stored when Devouring SOuls to repair the damage. 
> 
> ⦁ SI!Fresh can infuse and become just Fresh and Multiversal Coding! Sans, but they can't separate for longer than nine months before needing to become SI! Fresh once more or risk damaging themselves. (The cracks in the SI's Soul would start to expand while Fresh would be consumed by this uncontrollable hunger he would never be able to satisfy until they refuse. The damage would repair itself and the hunger would vanish once they're whole once more.)
> 
> ⦁ SI! Fresh can travel through Multiverses but needs to spend at least two months out of twelve on their own or risk it start crumbling. 
> 
> ⦁ SI! Fresh likes to travel to Reconnected Goth's Multiverse when he's in the mood for cookies and a bit of reading. Goth has yet to catch on about who keeps eating his cookies and leaving gold coins laying around his home. 
> 
> ⦁ Chaos is having a blast. (Being forced on that vacation to that Multiverse was the best thing to happen to him this eon.) and has a habit of adopting SI! Fresh's due to the Chaos they spread throughout the Multiverse even when not trying to. 
> 
> Fresh Sans Is owned by Crayon Queen. 
> 
> Console Control! and Multiverse Coding! Sans are Sans I came up with for I'm a 90's Parasite and Lost Soul. 
> 
> Reconnected Goth is owned by Firehedgehog. SI!Fresh is just visiting for the cookies and books since their universe is still in its early stages.


End file.
